Resident Evil: Undead Nightmare
by Goldfield
Summary: Roteiro que escrevi na época do lançamento do filme RE Apocalypse, com Leon e Claire, entre outros sobreviventes, tentando escapar de Raccoon City. COMPLETO.
1. Cenas I a V

Resident Evil – Undead Nightmare

Roteiro de Cinema por Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield".

SINOPSE: O filme é uma história que ocorre na mesma noite em que se passa o segundo filme da série, "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse", mas retrata personagens diferentes. O protagonista é Douglas Harper, ex-policial que trabalha como segurança no Raccoon Hospital. Repentinamente Harper vê-se o único ainda vivo dentro do prédio na cidade infestada de zumbis. Em sua tentativa de fugir da cidade, Harper encontrará dois personagens conhecidos dos jogos: Leon S. Kennedy, policial recém-formado na Academia que vem para Raccoon e é surpreendido pelos acontecimentos, e Claire Redfield, que procura seu irmão, Chris Redfield, oficial do S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tatics And Rescue Service) que, assim como Jill Valentine, foi afastado por fazer acusações contra a poderosa Umbrella Corporation. Além dos zumbis e monstros, frutos da infecção da população de Raccoon City pelo T-Virus, os heróis também terão que enfrentar dois antagonistas: William Birkin, a conhecida versão moderna de "O Médico e o Monstro", que neste roteiro é o recém-nomeado diretor do Raccoon Hospital, além de brilhante pesquisador da Umbrella, e Brian Irons, misterioso chefe de polícia de Raccoon. Para piorar, Harper e os demais sobreviventes terão que fugir do terrível T-00 (Mr. X), mutante presente nos jogos, enviado para Raccoon pela Umbrella com o propósito de tomar algo pertencente ao doutor Birkin.

Introdução

Após os créditos iniciais com o nome dos estúdios, a cena mostra um satélite da Umbrella Corporation com o conhecido símbolo do guarda-chuva na órbita da Terra. A imagem então se transfere para o visor do satélite. A visão toma uma trajetória na direção da superfície do planeta, mergulhando na costa leste dos EUA, mais ou menos o inverso da cena final de "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse". Após uma camada de nuvens, podemos identificar a área urbana de Raccoon City, vista de cima, uma mancha cinza no meio de uma área verde, com uma porção branca a oeste, que representa as montanhas Arklay. Aos poucos a imagem muda de ângulo, e vemos a imagem da cidade na horizontal, de dia, com os altos arranha-céus do centro (como nas cenas iniciais de RE2: Apocalipse). De repente, a paisagem transforma-se numa imagem de computador, sendo que os prédios e outras construções transformam-se em blocos azulados em meio a um fundo escuro (semelhante a trechos dos outros filmes da série). A narração de Douglas Harper começa, enquanto a imagem gira em torno da Raccoon City computadorizada.

HARPER – Raccoon City. Uma grande metrópole. Uma cidade que cresceu e se desenvolveu graças aos investimentos da Umbrella Corporation (surge o emblema da Umbrella no centro da tela, um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco), uma poderosa multinacional e, atualmente, a mais poderosa corporação do planeta. Tudo em Raccoon City pertence direta ou indiretamente a Umbrella, inclusive o subsolo da cidade (surgem imagens do primeiro filme, mostrando os cientistas trabalhando na Colméia). Por trás de atividades honestas e legais, o grande lucro da empresa é gerado pela produção de armas biológicas (surge a imagem do primeiro filme em que cientistas injetam o T-Virus num coelho). Mas algo atrapalhou os planos da Umbrella, um acidente (surgem imagens dos zumbis do primeiro filme). Alguém dentro da própria corporação os havia traído. E os dois únicos sobreviventes que conheciam as verdadeiras intenções da Umbrella foram capturados por seus membros (segue-se a cena em que Alice e Matt são levados pelos cientistas na mansão, no fim do primeiro filme). Mas os problemas da Umbrella estavam longe de terminar (a imagem volta para a Raccoon City computadorizada). Esta é minha história, e também a história de um grupo de pessoas que tentaram escapar do inferno no qual havia se transformado uma cidade. A cidade de Raccoon.

A tela fica escura e surge o título do filme, "Resident Evil – Undead Nightmare".

Cena I

A câmera mostra alguém se sentando numa cadeira, exibindo apenas seu tórax, ocultando sua cabeça. O indivíduo veste uniforme azul e em seu peito há um crachá com o nome "Douglas Harper", uma foto e a inscrição "Segurança – Nível 3", além do símbolo da Umbrella Corporation.

A imagem se transfere para uma das mãos do sujeito, que apanha uma rosquinha dentro de uma embalagem rasgada sobre um balcão de metal. Depois a câmera exibe uma televisão ligada, com a imagem na tela de uma repórter cercada por grande multidão, noite e luzes de holofotes ao fundo, além do som de centenas de vozes ao mesmo tempo e buzinas. Ela começa a falar:

REPÓRTER – A confusão é grande aqui na ponte Raven's Gate! Os cidadãos estão tentando deixar a cidade, mas o fluxo de veículos é muito lento! A Umbrella cogitou que poderá enviar helicópteros para resgatar as pessoas dentro da cidade, mas não há nada confirmado!

Um homem passa e esbarra na repórter, que fica por pouco tempo fora do alcance da câmera. De volta à imagem, ela resmunga algo que não conseguimos ouvir, enquanto arruma o cabelo despenteado.

REPÓRTER – Até agora não se sabe ao certo quais os motivos da evacuação, mas provavelmente há alguma relação com os estranhos ataques que tiveram início pela manhã!

Finalmente vemos o rosto de DOUGLAS HARPER, o segurança que assiste ao noticiário. Ele tem face intrigada, enquanto morde um pedaço da rosquinha. Em seguida murmura:

HARPER – Malditos filhos da mãe!

A imagem se amplia, e vemos que Harper está sentado na frente de uma espécie de balcão de metal, sobre o qual está a TV, a caixa de rosquinhas e uma placa com a inscrição "Segurança" e o símbolo da Umbrella, no final de um típico corredor de hospital, cheio de portas e bem iluminado.

Súbito, um barulho, como se fosse uma lixeira ou algo parecido caindo no chão. A câmera focaliza Harper, que se levanta e, com as mãos sobre o balcão, exclama:

HARPER – Quem está aí?

A imagem mostra novamente Harper, mas agora mais distante no corredor, como se algo o observasse. O segurança desliga a TV e saca uma pistola Colt calibre 45 do coldre na cintura, resmungando:

HARPER – Primeiro aquela mulher quase nua vagando pelos corredores há algumas horas, e agora isso!

A câmera mostra Harper avançando pelo corredor, arma em punho. Ele pára numa virada. Respira fundo. A música de fundo é de suspense. Mais um enfoque no rosto do segurança e, sem que o espectador espere, ele salta virado para a extensão do corredor após a curva, apontando a pistola para o nada. Mas há algo ali...

Como se fosse a visão de Harper, a câmera mostra uma mulher jogada no chão, vestida como enfermeira, sobre uma poça de sangue, ao lado de uma lixeira virada. Harper corre até ela e abaixa-se ao lado do corpo. Ele vira a mulher para cima e olha seu rosto, que é focalizado pela câmera. A enfermeira é bem jovem e atraente.

O segurança olha mais atentamente e vê um ferimento em seu ventre sob o uniforme tingido de vermelho. Ele checa o pulso da enfermeira levantando um de seus braços, e em seguida diz, balançando negativamente a cabeça:

HARPER – Judy...

Harper se levanta. Ele olha para frente. A imagem exibe o fim do corredor: uma área mais ampla com dois elevadores. No chão há o emblema da Umbrella Corporation. Depois a câmera mostra rapidamente uma câmera de segurança na parede, e em seguida a visão de Harper de pé ao lado do corpo da enfermeira, vista de cima pelo visor da câmera, com a inscrição "Raccoon Hospital – Quarto Andar, Câmera 7B" e o símbolo da Umbrella na parte inferior.

Voltando à imagem normal, Harper caminha até a entrada de um dos elevadores e pressiona um botão no painel. Logo as portas do transporte se abrem, e o segurança entra. A câmera mostra o interior do elevador de frente, ainda aberto, como se fosse alguém de pé no corredor, enquanto Harper aperta outro botão dentro do transporte e as portas se fecham de frente para o espectador.

A câmera agora está no chão, e se aproxima lentamente do corpo da enfermeira, centralizada em seu rosto. Surge uma música de suspense que se acentua conforme a imagem chega mais perto, até que vemos apenas o rosto da enfermeira na tela. Subitamente, seus olhos se abrem, e imediatamente a tela fica escura.

Cena II

A imagem volta mostrando uma mão usando uma luva preta que deixa os dedos expostos (dessas usadas por policiais) guardando um pente de balas dentro de um armário, cujo interior é forrado por fotos de mulheres de biquíni. Vemos então um policial de costas fechando o armário, ruivo, de uniforme azul e ombreiras pretas, além de um escudo branco com uma estrela no centro da mesma cor e as iniciais "R.P.D." (Raccoon Police Department) às costas, também brancas. Esse é LEON S. KENNEDY.

Leon vira-se e vemos seu rosto, enquanto caminha pela sala. Na frente de seu uniforme também há as iniciais "R.P.D.". A câmera focaliza brevemente um de seus ombros, onde vemos o desenho do distintivo do Departamento. O ambiente é a mesma sala do R.P.D. em que Jill Valentine entra no filme "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse" atirando em zumbis, agora porém vazia. Vemos então um banco de madeira sobre o qual está sentado um jovem negro vestido como típico oficial de polícia: camisa azul com distintivo no peito e calça preta. Esse é MARVIN BRANAGH, que fuma um cigarro com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Kennedy pára de frente para Marvin e, após dar um suspiro, diz:

LEON – Não sei se esse é um bom início de carreira...

MARVIN – Por quê?

LEON – Eu acabo de chegar à cidade, ainda com a arma que ganhei de presente na Academia, e tudo vira de pernas para o ar! Pessoas começam a devorar outras vivas, a Umbrella fecha a cidade...

MARVIN – Um típico dia numa metrópole, amigo! É que você não sabe como é a rotina na Grande Maçã!

Marvin tira o cigarro da boca e o atira dentro de uma lixeira.

MARVIN – Estou tentando largar o vício, ou então a mulher me larga!

Leon ri. Marvin levanta e caminha na direção de uma mesa cheia de papéis. Sobre ela também há uma placa com seu nome.

MARVIN – Apenas relaxe, cara!

LEON – É uma boa idéia...

Marvin se senta de frente para a mesa.

MARVIN – Estou começando a achar que Valentine e os outros estavam certos...

Súbito, o barulho de vidro quebrando. Marvin levanta-se num sobressalto, assustado.

MARVIN – O que foi isso?

LEON – Não faço a mínima idéia...

A câmera mostra Kennedy sacando sua arma, uma pistola H&K 9mm, com velocidade incrível.

LEON – Mas é melhor irmos investigar!

Entra uma música de fundo de ação, enquanto Leon e Marvin correm pela sala e entram por uma porta.

Cena III

Volta a música de suspense. Estamos novamente no Raccoon Hospital. A imagem mostra um corredor cheio de portas, que é percorrido por Douglas Harper, de frente para a câmera, sendo que o segurança vai se aproximando aos poucos.

O corredor termina na recepção do hospital. Tudo está revirado, há sangue pelo chão. A câmera mostra alguns corpos caídos sobre bancos virados. Eles usam uniforme militar com a inscrição "U.B.C.S." (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) nas costas. Numa parede há telefones fora do gancho. Também podemos ver cadáveres de civis e policiais. A imagem volta para Harper, que examina tudo isso atônito, porém sem se intimidar, caminhando pela recepção. Quando ele passa na frente de um painel numa parede onde são fixados avisos aos funcionários, a câmera focaliza, ao lado de uma propaganda do "Regenerate", uma notícia de jornal intitulada "William Birkin assume direção do Raccoon Hospital", sendo que há também uma foto do cientista da Umbrella.

A imagem mostra então Harper de costas, a poucos passos da porta de vidro que leva para fora do hospital. O segurança se abaixa ao lado do corpo de um dos combatentes da Umbrella e apanha sua arma, uma submetralhadora H&K. Harper engatilha a arma e dirige-se novamente de costas para a câmera na direção da saída (mas mostrando desta vez seu corpo apenas da cintura para cima), quando ouvimos um gemido masculino, agonizante. O segurança vira a cabeça, olhando para baixo.

A câmera, como se fosse a visão de Harper, mostra o combatente do qual Douglas apanhara a arma, rastejando com dificuldade sobre o chão na direção do segurança. Um de seus olhos é apenas um globo branco sem vida, e há vários ferimentos em seu rosto. Ele geme novamente, agora mais alto.

A imagem volta para Harper, mostrando-o da cintura para cima. Mirando a submetralhadora para baixo, diz:

HARPER – Me desculpe!

O disparo e o escurecimento da tela são simultâneos.

Cena IV

A imagem retorna num corredor da delegacia. A câmera mostra Leon e Marvin de frente, armas em punho, de costas para uma porta de madeira.

LEON – Acho que o barulho foi aqui!

A arma de Marvin é uma Beretta 9mm. A câmera focaliza seu rosto por um instante, revelando o temor em sua face. Depois mostra a face de Leon, não tão modificada pelo medo, porém não menos apreensiva.

Em seguida a câmera assume a visão de Leon. O corredor vira para a direita. Conforme o policial faz a curva, vemos janelas quebradas, cacos de vidro pelo chão e, um pouco mais à frente, um policial caído. E há alguém abaixado na frente dele, bloqueando a visão... Mastigando-o!

A imagem mostra novamente Leon e Marvin de frente, parados na curva do corredor, apontando suas armas.

MARVIN – Pare aí, já! Você está preso!

Vemos o sujeito abaixado se levantando, inicialmente de costas. Suas roupas estão rasgadas. A câmera focaliza sua cabeça, que se vira lentamente. O homem está sem parte do nariz, com parte da mandíbula exposta e um corte na testa.

MARVIN – Meu Deus, que coisa é essa?

O morto-vivo segue na direção dos policiais, andando com rapidez entre gemidos. Seu alvo é Marvin. Paralisado pelo medo, Branagh não consegue atirar. Mais um enfoque em seu rosto mostra gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa.

Um tiro. O zumbi tomba no chão, boca bem aberta, com um buraco na testa. Vemos então Leon, com sua arma ainda apontada para o monstro.

MARVIN – Te devo uma!

LEON – Não deveria confiar sua vida a um novato!

Marvin ri, enquanto Leon se aproxima do corpo do policial no chão. Ele checa o pulso do oficial de maneira semelhante a quando Harper averiguou o corpo da enfermeira. A câmera mostra um grande buraco em seu pescoço, que sangra sem parar.

MARVIN – É o Charles...

Branagh dá um chute no zumbi que Leon havia matado, virando seu corpo para baixo.

MARVIN – Maldito!

Leon apanha um pente de munição no cadáver do policial, enquanto Marvin acende mais um cigarro.

LEON – Você não estava tentando largar o vício?

MARVIN – Vá se ferrar!

A câmera mostra a dupla de costas, entrando por outra porta no final do corredor.

Cena V

A imagem transforma-se novamente no visor de uma câmera de segurança. Ela mostra um homem vestindo jaleco de cientista visto de cima, colocando vários frascos dentro de uma mala aberta sobre uma mesa. Na parte inferior da tela lemos "Raccoon Hospital – Segundo Subsolo, Câmera 9C", ao lado do símbolo da Umbrella Corporation.

A visão volta ao normal, e a câmera focaliza o peito do indivíduo, onde está pendurado um crachá com o nome "William Birkin", sua foto e seu cargo, "Diretor Geral", além do símbolo da Umbrella.

Vemos então WILLIAM BIRKIN da cintura para cima, de lado, enquanto guarda os frascos dentro da mala. O ambiente é um laboratório escuro, com mesas cheias de equipamento para pesquisas, como microscópios e tubos de ensaio.

A câmera mostra o conteúdo da mala, ainda aberta. Podemos ver frascos contendo substância azul (T-Virus), outros com substância verde (antídoto do T-Virus) e alguns com uma misteriosa substância roxa, que por enquanto não será identificada.

A imagem é centralizada no rosto de Birkin. Suor escorre por sua face. Depois a câmera mostra o cientista fechando a mala.

WILLIAM – Está na hora de ir!

Birkin apanha a mala e caminha alguns passos com pressa, mas pára quando o som de armas sendo engatilhadas toma o ambiente. A câmera mostra o rosto de William de frente, fitando algo com surpresa, e em seguida a imagem gira, revelando o que ele olha: dois indivíduos armados parados na frente da porta de saída do laboratório, lhe apontando metralhadoras. Eles usam roupa preta e máscaras de gás, assim como o esquadrão que invade a Colméia no primeiro filme da série. Podemos ver o emblema da Umbrella em seus uniformes: nos ombros e no peito.

WILLIAM, sorrindo – Então vocês finalmente vieram!

A imagem focaliza um dos invasores, que diz:

INVASOR 01: Doutor Birkin, nossas ordens são claras. Estamos aqui para coletar uma amostra do G-Virus.

A imagem mostra então o outro invasor:

INVASOR 02: Colabore conosco e ninguém sairá ferido!

Surge uma música de suspense, e a imagem transforma-se novamente num visor de câmera de vigilância, porém não a mesma que há pouco. A imagem exibe Birkin e os dois homens de cima, mostrando William recuando, andando de costas ainda com a mala na mão, enquanto os invasores o seguem na mesma velocidade, armas ainda apontadas. Na parte inferior, "Raccoon Hospital – Segundo Subsolo, Câmera 7C".

INVASOR 01 – Assim o senhor está apenas tornando as coisas mais difíceis!

A imagem volta ao normal, ainda mostrando Birkin recuando sob a mira dos intrusos, de lado.

WILLIAM – É que há um pequeno problema...

INVASOR 02 – E qual é?

A câmera então focaliza a mão livre de William apanhando algo que está em sua cintura.

A imagem se amplia novamente, e vemos Birkin, num movimento ágil, sacar uma Colt calibre 45. Imediatamente o cientista dispara, fazendo com que o Invasor 01 venha ao chão, enquanto a câmera mostra um jato de seu sangue sujando alguns tubos de ensaio sobre uma mesa próxima (a mesma sobre a qual Birkin guardava os frascos na mala).

INVASOR 02 – Maldito!

Antes que o outro intruso possa reagir, vemos Birkin de frente, apontando sua arma com um sorriso insano na face. Ele ri, enquanto dispara, porém o vemos apenas atirando, três vezes. Em seguida a imagem passa para o Invasor 02, visto de frente. Ele cambaleia para trás e cai, de lado para a câmera agora no chão, sendo que lhe vemos do abdômen para cima, enquanto os pés de Birkin passam na frente do corpo e em seguida vemos sangue escorrendo por baixo do cadáver.

A câmera volta para Birkin, de pé na frente da porta de saída.

WILLIAM – O problema...

A imagem, como se fosse a visão de William, mostra os corpos dos dois invasores, ensangüentados no chão. Depois a câmera mostra o cientista guardando sua arma novamente na cintura.

WILLIAM – É que eu detesto intromissões!

Em seguida Birkin apanha um cartão magnético de dentro de um dos bolsos do jaleco. Novamente o visor de uma câmera de segurança, que mostra William usando o cartão num leitor ao lado da porta. Na parte inferior lemos: "Raccoon Hospital – Segundo Subsolo, Câmera 8C".

Vemos a porta se abrindo de frente, a câmera fora do laboratório, e William caminhando para fora, com a mala em mãos e um sorriso na face.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Cenas VI a XV

Cena VI

Voltamos ao R.P.D., e vemos Leon e Marvin cruzando uma porta de madeira dupla, vistos de frente. Porém, ao olharem na direção da câmera, param bruscamente, como se intimidados pelo espectador. A imagem começa a abrir e descobrimos a razão: de costas e de lado para a câmera, cercando os dois recém-chegados, vemos sete policiais lhes apontando pistolas e espingardas.

MARVIN – Por que não me chamaram para a festa?

A imagem mostra um dos policiais deixando de apontar sua arma, uma espingarda calibre 12, dizendo:

POLICIAL – Não há perigo, homens!

Os demais também param de mirar. Esse é o TENENTE DAVID FORD, que está vestido igual a Marvin, assim como os outros policiais. O ambiente é praticamente idêntico à sala de instruções da delegacia presente nos jogos "Resident Evil 2" e "Resident Evil 3: Nemesis": há várias carteiras de braço enfileiradas diante de uma bancada com um microfone, esta de frente para uma lousa. Há também uma pequena sala anexa nos fundos.

LEON – Senhor, o que está havendo?

FORD – O R.P.D. foi invadido! Com a maioria dos policiais nas ruas, estamos perdendo terreno rapidamente!

MARVIN – Cadê o Irons quando se precisa dele?

FORD – Provavelmente trancado em sua sala... Aquele covarde! (ao fundo, vemos que alguns policiais fazem uma barricada na frente da porta com as carteiras). Bem, estamos montando um posto provisório aqui, guardando as munições ao redor da lareira lá atrás!

A câmera mostra então a barricada, terminando de ser erguida por três policiais. Um deles pergunta:

POLICIAL – Está OK, senhor?

FORD – Sim, assim estaremos mais seguros!

Vemos em seguida Leon e Marvin de costas, caminhando na direção da salinha dos fundos. Podemos perceber que na lousa atrás da bancada está desenhada uma planta do R.P.D.

Depois a câmera mostra os dois policiais entrando na sala, de frente para uma lareira. Em seguida, como se fosse a visão de um dos dois, a imagem percorre o ambiente, mostrando várias armas e caixas de munição pelo chão.

MARVIN – É melhor pegarmos alguma coisa, vamos precisar!

Leon se abaixa e apanha uma espingarda calibre 12. Já Marvin se arma com uma submetralhadora H&K.

MARVIN – Prontos para a guerra!

LEON – E realmente há uma guerra lá fora...

Cena VII

A imagem mostra Harper, ao longe, caminhando pelas escuras e desoladoras ruas de Raccoon, inicialmente de costas para o espectador. Vemos carros batidos e com os vidros quebrados, placas amassadas, focos de incêndio...

Em seguida a câmera mostra novamente Harper, agora de frente e mais próximo, armado com a submetralhadora. Logo ele pára, na frente de uma placa. A imagem mostra o que está escrito nela: "R.P.D. a 500 metros", e há uma seta para a direita.

Depois vemos a face de Douglas fitando a placa, que se vira rapidamente para trás quando ouvimos o som de um gemido. A imagem mostra vários zumbis saindo das sombras da rua, cambaleando. A câmera focaliza o rosto de alguns deles. Primeiro uma mulher, sem parte de uma das orelhas. Em seguida um homem de cabelos grisalhos, cheio de escoriações pelo rosto. Por último vemos o rosto de um adolescente com piercing e brinco numa das orelhas, cujos olhos são apenas dois globos brancos.

No final da cena vemos Harper correndo pela rua, de costas para a câmera, fugindo dos mortos-vivos.

Cena VIII

Uma estrada escura, cercada por árvores. A vemos de frente, a aos poucos um farol se aproxima. Logo vemos que é uma moto, e a imagem começa a mostrar o veículo de lado. Quem a dirige parece ser uma mulher, de jaqueta vermelha. A câmera gira e vemos que nas costas dessa jaqueta há o desenho de um anjo e a inscrição "Made in Heaven".

Depois a câmera focaliza o rosto da mulher, que usa capacete branco, cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo e óculos escuros. Essa é CLAIRE REDFIELD.

A imagem então se amplia, mostrando a parte de trás da moto, enquanto ela breca no início da ponte Raven's Gate. Em frente há um grande portão negro com o símbolo da Umbrella no centro, que foi visto em "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse", fechando o caminho.

Logo que a moto pára, a câmera focaliza o rosto de Claire, enquanto ela tira o capacete e os óculos escuros, revelando seu belo e jovem rosto. Ela ainda é uma adolescente, dezessete anos.

A câmera então se transforma na visão de Claire, que olha para cima do portão. Vemos dois combatentes do U.B.C.S. lá em cima, armados com metralhadoras, vigiando o local.

O rosto de Claire volta a ser o centro da imagem, e ela grita:

CLAIRE – Hei, vocês!

Um dos soldados da Umbrella olha para a irmã de Chris. A câmera se alterna entre o rosto dele e o de Claire.

SOLDADO – O que você quer, garota? A cidade está fechada!

CLAIRE – O que houve?

SOLDADO – Não sabemos direito. Algum tipo de epidemia.

CLAIRE – Mas e as pessoas que ficaram lá dentro? Eu estou procurando meu irmão, creio que ele ainda esteja em Raccoon!

SOLDADO – Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada! Temos ordens precisas: ninguém entra ou sai da cidade!

O rosto de Claire é tomado pela insatisfação, enquanto a câmera, como se estivesse em cima do portão, mostra a jovem descendo da moto.

Cena IX

A sala de instruções do R.P.D., e de frente para a tela estão Leon e Marvin, sentados sobre uma mesa de metal ao lado da bancada de frente para a lousa. Em seguida a imagem mostra a mão de Marvin pegando algo embaixo de uma pilha de pastas, parece ser um cartão ou coisa parecida.

MARVIN – Hei, olhe isto!

A câmera mostra o rosto de Leon virando-se e em seguida o artefato encontrado por Marvin, focalizando-o em suas mãos. É realmente um cartão, azul e branco, com o nome "Jill Valentine", o símbolo do S.T.A.R.S., a inscrição "Alpha Team" e uma foto da policial.

MARVIN – É mesmo uma gatinha, não? Eu daria tudo para domar essa fera...

A câmera começa a se alternar entre os rostos dos dois policiais.

LEON – Diga-me, quais acusações ela e os outros S.T.A.R.S. fizeram contra a Umbrella, afinal?

MARVIN – Há alguns meses, estranhos crimes começaram a ocorrer nos arredores da cidade. Mutilações, canibalismo. O Bravo Team do S.T.A.R.S. foi investigar nas montanhas Arklay, e desapareceu.

LEON – O que aconteceu então?

MARVIN – Irons mandou o Alpha Team para procurar os tiras desaparecidos. Faziam parte dele Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Peyton Wells, Brad Vickers, Joseph Frost, e o capitão, Albert Wesker. Eles logo de cara foram atacados por estranhas criaturas, e Frost foi trucidado. (A câmera mostra a face de Leon brevemente, envolvido com a história). Eles correram para dentro de uma mansão, mas ela não era segura. Estava cheia de mortos-vivos, como esses que tomaram a cidade!

LEON – Mortos-vivos... Isso parece mais um filme de terror "B"!

MARVIN – Eles logo descobriram que esses monstros eram resultado da infecção de seres vivos pelo chamado "T-Virus", uma arma biológica, criada pela todo-poderosa Umbrella. Na verdade, a mansão ocultava um laboratório secreto da corporação em seu subsolo. Houve um acidente, humanos e animais foram contaminados...

LEON – E os mutantes escaparam, sendo responsáveis pela onda de assassinatos...

MARVIN – Exato. Mas Wesker, líder da equipe, era um traidor, infiltrado no S.T.A.R.S. para salvar o que pudesse das pesquisas que eram realizadas no lugar. Acabou morto pelas próprias criações da Umbrella...

A câmera mostra por um instante o tenente Ford, face preocupada e braços cruzados, enquanto os outros policiais circulam pela sala.

LEON – Mas, e os outros integrantes da equipe?

MARVIN – Apenas Valentine, Redfield, Burton e Wells sobreviveram, além de Vickers, o piloto. Eles tentaram incriminar a Umbrella, mas não tinham provas. A mansão havia explodido com todas elas. Por isso foram ridicularizados e afastados do S.T.A.R.S., injustamente. Redfield e Burton foram para a Europa. Valentine, Wells e Vickers ficaram na cidade.

LEON – Se vocês tivessem acreditado neles a tempo...

MARVIN – Talvez isso tudo não estivesse acontecendo!

Cena X

Súbito, alguém começa a bater à porta da sala desesperadamente, fazendo com que dois policiais removam a barricada de carteiras. A pessoa que quer entrar na sala grita do outro lado:

INDIVÍDUO – Socorro! Abram logo essa porta!

As últimas carteiras são removidas e a porta se abre. Entra um rapaz suado, ofegante e trêmulo, vestindo uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., caindo no chão. Os mesmos dois policiais se encarregam de fechar a porta e reerguer a barricada, enquanto ouvimos gemidos e tiros vindos lá de fora.

A câmera mostra então Ford caminhando até o recém-chegado, ajudando-o a levantar. Ele é BRAD VICKERS, piloto do Alpha Team do S.T.A.R.S., completo covarde apelidado como "Coração de Galinha".

FORD – Você está bem, Vickers?

A imagem focaliza o rosto de Brad, que parece mais uma pintura de Edward Munch. Ele responde freneticamente, quase enlouquecido:

BRAD – Um pesadelo! Isso tudo é um pesadelo! Onde estão Valentine e Wells?

FORD – Nós perdemos contato com eles! Agora, procure se acalmar!

A câmera assume a visão de Vickers, percorrendo a sala, sendo que todos os presentes o olham com surpresa e ao mesmo tempo reprovação.

FORD – Você foi mordido?

A imagem volta a mostrar o rosto de Brad.

BRAD – Não, por sorte!

A câmera volta para Leon e Marvin.

MARVIN, levantando-se – Ora, se não é Brad "Coração de Galinha" Vickers!

BRAD – Cale a boca, Branagh!

LEON – Não é mesmo um bom momento para piadas, Marvin...

Marvin resmunga algo, enquanto a câmera focaliza o rosto de Ford, que pergunta:

FORD – Qual a situação lá fora?

BRAD – Crítica! Eles tomaram o prédio! Creio que não sairemos vivos daqui!

Todos trocam olhares sem esperança e Ford morde os lábios.

FORD – OK, nós não podemos perder as esperanças agora! Uma opção seria tentar escapar pela garagem, ainda há vários veículos lá que poderíamos usar para nos deslocar pela cidade! Talvez assim pudéssemos encontrar um lugar seguro!

BRAD – Não existe lugar seguro, tenente!

A câmera mostra um dos policiais na sala, que exclama:

POLICIAL – Cale a boca, Vickers!

Os presentes novamente trocam olhares, sendo que a imagem se alterna entre suas faces, finalizando no rosto de Ford.

FORD – E então, temos um plano?

Cena XI

Uma música de ação entra de repente. A imagem se transfere para um dos corredores do R.P.D., com Leon e Marvin de frente para a tela, junto com um outro policial, atirando. A câmera mostra então um grupo de cinco zumbis, roupas rasgadas e pele em frangalhos, tombando conforme são atingidos pelos disparos, aos gemidos.

A câmera muda para o rosto do tenente Ford, que grita:

FORD – Avançar!

O grupo de policiais, formado pelos mesmos oficiais que estavam dentro da sala de instruções, avança pelo corredor. Brad é o último, sempre com medo, enquanto segura uma pistola Beretta 9mm.

Cena XII

Novamente a imagem toma a forma de um visor de câmera de vigilância. Porém, essa nós já conhecemos: a câmera mostra o laboratório de Birkin no subsolo do Raccoon Hospital, com os corpos dos dois invasores, mortos por William. Na parte inferior, lemos "Raccoon Hospital – Segundo Subsolo, Câmera 7C".

A imagem muda, voltando ao normal, e vemos alguém de costas sentado de frente para o monitor de um computador, sendo que na tela há a visão da câmera de segurança. Em seguida vemos o rosto do indivíduo, já conhecido do filme "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse". Esse é MAJOR CAIN, um homem cruel e sem escrúpulos. Como no segundo filme da série, ele usa terno, gravata e um fone na cabeça.

CAIN – Então o bom e velho Birkin não quer cooperar... Veremos se sairá bem dessa!

A câmera percorre a mesa sobre a qual está o monitor do computador, e vemos, da esquerda para a direita, alguns papéis, um porta-retratos com uma foto onde Birkin e Cain estão usando jaleco e sorrindo como bons amigos, e uma caneca com o emblema da Umbrella Corporation, que é apanhada por uma das mãos do major. A imagem volta para ele.

CAIN, bebendo café – Cheque-mate, William!

A câmera mostra novamente o monitor do computador, se aproximando aos poucos. Música de suspense. Na tela surgem informações sem parar, em cascata, como se algo estivesse sendo ligado, enquanto na parte inferior do monitor vemos uma inscrição piscar sem parar em vermelho, onde se lê "Projeto T-00 Ativado".

Cena XIII

Voltamos à ponte Raven's Gate. A câmera mostra inicialmente os dois soldados da Umbrella caminhando sobre o portão. Depois vemos Claire Redfield sentada sobre o capô de um jipe da Umbrella parado na frente do bloqueio. A impaciência pode ser notada em seu rosto.

A câmera passa então para o soldado que conversara anteriormente com Claire. Como se fosse sua visão de cima do portão, a imagem mostra a motoqueira sentada sobre o jipe, pensativa, braços cruzados.

Vemos novamente o rosto do soldado, que é tomado por inesperada compaixão. Ele exclama:

SOLDADO – Você disse que seu irmão ainda está na cidade?

A imagem se alterna entre os rostos dos dois.

CLAIRE – Sim!

SOLDADO – Bem, minha irmã também está em Raccoon... Não sei se conseguiu escapar!

CLAIRE – Eu sinto muito...

O soldado fica cabisbaixo por um instante e diz:

SOLDADO – Vou deixar você entrar!

OUTRO SOLDADO – Não, é loucura! Nós seremos punidos por isso!

SOLDADO – Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade, OK? Já não faço mais parte do joguinho da Umbrella!

A câmera mostra Claire sorrindo e em seguida voltando para sua moto. A imagem passa a focalizar o veículo por trás, enquanto o portão negro se abre diante do espectador. Entra uma música de ação e vemos a moto cruzar o portão em alta velocidade. A câmera vai subindo e podemos ver Claire seguindo em frente pela ponte, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Cena XIV

Uma ruela de Raccoon City. Vemos Douglas Harper de frente, atrás de si apenas escuridão e névoa. Mas, enquanto ele caminha, vemos vultos surgirem dessa névoa... São zumbis, cerca de dez, cambaleando e gemendo.

A imagem mostra Harper caminhando mais rapidamente, até que vemos surgir em sua frente mais zumbis, uma dúzia. O segurança está cercado! A câmera mostra Douglas olhando desesperado para os lados. Até que a imagem focaliza uma porta de madeira ao lado de um grande vidro num dos lados da ruela. Em seguida Harper olha para cima e a câmera mostra um letreiro sobre a porta: "Loja de Armas Kendo".

Na seqüência, o segurança abre violentamente a porta, já com os zumbis bem próximos. Após entrar, de frente para a câmera, Harper fecha a porta rapidamente. Porém, numa cena semelhante à VI, não segue em frente e fica olhando na direção do espectador, assustado.

Ao invés da imagem abrir, ela mostra, atrás de um balcão, um homem de camisa bege e suspensórios vermelhos, além de calça jeans. Há um curativo em um de seus braços, manchado de sangue assim como sua camisa. Esse é TONY KENDO, dono da loja de armas, que aponta uma espingarda calibre 12 para Harper, engatilhando-a. Atrás dele vemos prateleiras com os vidros quebrados, revelando que o estabelecimento fora saqueado.

A imagem volta para Douglas, que grita:

HARPER – Não atire, sou humano!

A câmera, centralizada novamente em Tony, mostra-o deixando de apontar a arma, dizendo, enquanto salta por cima do balcão:

KENDO – Desculpe, amigo! Pensei que você fosse um deles!

Kendo se aproxima do segurança, caminhando na direção da porta. A câmera mostra-o pegando uma chave num dos bolsos da calça e trancando a porta. A música de fundo é horripilante.

KENDO – Creio que agora estamos seguros...

A câmera, como se fosse a visão de Harper, focaliza o curativo ensangüentado no braço de Tony.

HARPER – Você foi mordido?

Vemos novamente o rosto de Kendo, e sua expressão amigável muda para uma preocupada.

KENDO – Sim, fui... Que azar, não?

A imagem mostra Tony caminhando alguns passos, parando na frente do vidro que vimos antes do lado de fora.

KENDO – Isso tudo é loucura... De repente a cidade é tomada por mortos-vivos!

HARPER – Mas há alguém por trás de tudo isso, e suspeito quem seja...

De repente, a câmera assume a visão de alguém que está do lado de fora, olhando através do vidro. A música de fundo fica ainda mais assustadora. A imagem volta para dentro da loja, mostrando Tony de frente para o vidro.

KENDO – Eu perdi tudo! Como você pode ver, saquearam minha loja!

Tony aponta para as prateleiras quebradas e vazias atrás do balcão, que são mostradas mais uma vez pela câmera. Depois a imagem volta para o comerciante.

KENDO – Talvez eu queira morrer neste lugar!

Súbito, o vidro da loja se quebra. Quatro zumbis entram velozmente e derrubam Tony no chão. Ouvimos os gritos desesperados e angustiantes de Kendo, enquanto os mortos-vivos se jogam sobre ele, devorando-o.

Depois a câmera mostra Harper, ainda com Kendo dando seus últimos gritos. O segurança salta rapidamente sobre o balcão, enquanto mais zumbis entram pela janela quebrada. A câmera revela uma outra porta, de metal, que leva para os fundos. Douglas a cruza.

Harper sai num beco, correndo na direção da câmera, enquanto alguns zumbis também passam pela porta aberta.

Cena XV

Uma sala escura com uma mesa cheia de papéis e uma luminária acesa, além de uma placa que em seguida é focalizada pela câmera. Nela lemos "Brian Irons".

Atrás da mesa há uma cadeira virada para trás. Subitamente ela se volta para o espectador, revelando um homem de fartos bigodes, vestindo blusa branca sob um colete cinza e gravata vermelha. Ele é BRIAN IRONS, chefe de polícia de Raccoon City, e tem em mãos uma pistola Desert Eagle.

Irons também tem algo na outra mão. Colocando a pistola sobre a mesa, ele segura o que parece ser um pedaço de papel retangular com as duas mãos, sob a luz da luminária.

Como se a câmera fosse a lâmpada da luminária, ela focaliza o pedaço de papel nas mãos de Brian, na verdade um cheque. O valor é de cem mil dólares, e podemos claramente ler o nome "William Birkin".

A imagem mostra Irons novamente de frente, ainda com o cheque em mãos. Ele vira a cabeça para a direita e, como se fosse sua visão, a câmera mostra várias cabeças de animais empalhadas numa parede.

IRONS – E taxidermia costumava ser meu hobby...

Vemos o chefe de polícia guardar o cheque e apanhar novamente a Desert Eagle, engatilhando-a. Em seguida desliga a luminária, escurecendo totalmente a tela.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Cenas XVI a XXV

Cena XVI

Uma porta de metal, de frente para a câmera, é iluminada por uma oscilante lâmpada no teto. De repente ela se abre, e surge o grupo de policiais, com Ford sempre à frente. No total são sete oficiais: o tenente, Leon, Marvin, Brad e outros três policiais. Marvin diz, ainda com todos de frente para a câmera:

MARVIN – Espero que este plano dê certo! Perdemos homens pelo caminho!

FORD – E vai dar certo! Luz, por favor!

Um dos policiais acende uma lanterna. A câmera mostra o foco de luz percorrendo a garagem do R.P.D., assustadoramente escura. A luz passa por viaturas do Departamento e um furgão da SWAT.

POLICIAL – Acho que está limpo, senhor!

A imagem volta para os policiais.

LEON – Bem, eu não tenho medo do escuro!

MARVIN – Não tenha medo do escuro, e sim do que se esconde dentro dele!

FORD – Avançar!

A câmera mostra o grupo mergulhando na escuridão, passando entre os veículos, sendo a lanterna a única iluminação disponível. De repente, surge uma música de suspense e a imagem muda de ângulo, mostrando o grupo seguindo de lado, como se algo o observasse atrás de um dos veículos.

Súbito, a marcha pára.

FORD – O que houve?

A câmera mostra o policial com a lanterna apontando o foco de luz na direção da traseira de uma viatura, enquanto responde:

POLICIAL – Acho que vi algo se movendo!

BRAD – Droga, estamos perdidos!

O grupo é mostrado novamente de lado. Ford diz:

FORD – Precisamos chegar até a guarita onde ficam os controles da porta! Lá também encontraremos chaves para as viaturas!

LEON – Que tal nos dividirmos?

BRAD – Não, é perigoso!

MARVIN – Vickers, se não quiser sentir o gosto do meu sapato dentro da sua boca, fique calado!

FORD – Precisaremos de uma lanterna extra!

LEON – Eu também tenho uma lanterna! Apanhei do cadáver do Robinson!

Leon apanha uma lanterna e a acende, enquanto vemos o grupo de cima, como se a câmera estivesse no teto da garagem.

FORD – OK! Eu, Branagh, e Strickland num grupo! Leon, Vickers, Armstrong e Davidson no outro! Está OK?

LEON – Certo!

FORD – Avançar!

A imagem mostra a equipe se dividindo, ainda vista de cima, mas de outro ângulo. Cada grupo segue numa direção da garagem, andando entre as viaturas.

Novamente a música de suspense e a imagem assumindo a visão de alguém que observa o grupo de Ford por trás dos carros. Em seguida a câmera mostra o rosto de Marvin, apreensivo.

MARVIN – Por que tenho a péssima sensação de que não estamos sós?

Cena XVII

Súbito, um grito desesperado toma o ambiente. É Davidson, do grupo de Leon:

DAVIDSON – Ah, minha perna!

A imagem mostra o grupo de Ford e as faces assustadas de seus integrantes.

MARVIN – Eu sabia! Estava muito fácil!

FORD – O que aconteceu aí, Leon?

Ouvimos dois tiros antes da resposta de Kennedy:

LEON – Algo mordeu a perna do Davidson! Está sangrando muito!

BRAD – Ah, merda!

Finalmente a câmera passa a mostrar o grupo de Leon, e em seguida a perna de Davidson, iluminada pela lanterna, que sangra na região do joelho. Uma de suas mãos cobre o ferimento. A câmera focaliza então o rosto de Leon.

LEON – O que era aquilo?

A imagem mostra então o rosto de Davidson, iluminado pela lanterna, suando e com lágrimas nos olhos.

DAVIDSON – Era o Parker! Ele havia descido para a garagem e não voltou mais! Tive que dar dois tiros nele, cara!

LEON – Meu Deus, você foi mordido...

DAVIDSON – E o que importa? O Parker tinha duas filhas! E agora ele está morto!

Num movimento brusco, Davidson saca sua pistola e a aponta para sua cabeça. Vemos então o rosto desesperado de Kennedy, que tenta impedir uma loucura:

LEON – Não, não faça isso!

DAVIDSON, fechando os olhos – Não quero me tornar um deles! Prefiro morrer em paz!

LEON – Não!

A imagem volta para o grupo de Ford, enquanto ouvimos o disparo suicida. A câmera passa a mostrar o rosto do tenente, iluminado pela lanterna.

FORD, balançando negativamente a cabeça – Adeus, Davidson...

MARVIN – Santo Deus...

FORD – Vamos em frente!

Vemos mais uma vez de cima o grupo de Ford, que segue em frente. Logo a imagem volta para o grupo de Leon, que faz o mesmo, focalizado de lado.

LEON – Tomem cuidado, OK?

BRAD – Isto é o inferno!

Cena XVIII

Um corredor do R.P.D., tão escuro quanto a garagem. Vemos Brian Irons de frente, arma em mãos, caminhando na direção do espectador. Súbito, a imagem de um braço ensangüentado agarrando uma das pernas do chefe de polícia. A câmera mostra então a face de Irons virando-se para baixo e, como se fosse sua visão, vemos um zumbi caído no chão, segurando a perna de Brian.

IRONS – Oh, droga!

Música de tensão. A imagem focaliza o morto-vivo gemendo, aproximando os dentes da calça de Irons, enquanto este tenta se libertar. Em seguida a câmera mostra ambos de cima, Brian apontando a Desert Eagle para o zumbi, e logo acaba disparando.

A câmera volta a mostrar o zumbi de perto, sua cabeça encostando-se no chão, suas mãos se soltando da perna de Irons, boca aberta, já sem a vida que lhe restava. Vemos sangue em seu pescoço, local atingido pelo tiro.

Então, como se a câmera estivesse no chão, o espectador vê Irons ainda apontando a arma para baixo com uma das mãos, coçando o queixo com a outra, enquanto diz:

IRONS – Há como deter essas coisas afinal... Um disparo bem mirado, uma bala bem alojada...

Vemos o chefe de polícia agora de costas, seguindo pelo corredor como antes.

Cena XIX

Voltamos à garagem. A câmera mostra brevemente o grupo de Ford, com o oficial Strickland à frente, segurando a lanterna. Em seguida a imagem exibe o foco de luz iluminando o que parece ser uma porta. Então vemos novamente o grupo de Ford, de frente.

FORD – É ali, a guarita!

Em seguida a câmera mostra os policiais de costas, seguindo na direção da entrada. A imagem focaliza a mão do tenente Ford girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta lentamente. Depois vemos o rosto de Marvin.

MARVIN – Será que é seguro?

FORD – Avançar!

A imagem passa para dentro da guarita, sendo que o espectador vê o grupo de Ford entrando de frente, a luz da lanterna apontada na direção da câmera.

FORD – Acendam a luz!

A câmera mostra um interruptor numa parede, iluminado pela lanterna, que é acionado por Strickland. As luzes da guarita se acendem, mostrando o grupo de lado.

FORD – OK, vamos procurar as chaves!

De repente, Marvin solta um grito de dor e espanto:

MARVIN – Ai, meu braço!

A imagem mostra um zumbi, segurando um dos braços de Branagh e mordendo com vontade a região perto do cotovelo, que sangra. Depois vemos Ford apontando sua pistola e atirando. A câmera mostra então o zumbi desfalecendo, soltando um gemido, enquanto Marvin se liberta.

MARVIN – Filho da mãe, ele me mordeu!

O espectador vê Strickland de frente para um painel onde há várias chaves penduradas.

STRICKLAND – Encontrei, senhor!

Ford se aproxima e apanha duas chaves, com as inscrições "071" e "123", respectivamente.

FORD – Vamos usar meu carro e o do Parker! Eles estão parados perto da saída!

A câmera exibe Marvin rapidamente, mordendo os lábios enquanto coloca uma das mãos sobre o ferimento no braço. Em seguida o espectador vê Ford acionando uma alavanca ao lado do painel das chaves.

FORD, sorrindo – Abra-te, Sésamo!

Vemos então a grande porta da garagem se abrindo, de baixo para cima, primeiramente vista pelo lado de dentro, e em seguida pelo lado de fora, numa rua com névoa e carros batidos. Ainda externamente, vemos um homem de costas correndo pela rua. Ele é Douglas Harper, que em seguida é mostrado de frente com vários zumbis o perseguindo, e depois de lado, olhando para a garagem que se abre, estando a poucos metros da entrada.

HARPER – Há alguém vivo no R.P.D., afinal!

Cena XX

Vemos agora o grupo de Leon, de frente, olhando a porta da garagem se abrir. Depois, como se a câmera fosse a visão de um deles, o espectador vê um vulto humano aparecer na entrada da garagem. Leon grita:

LEON – Hei, você!

A câmera focaliza o vulto, que na verdade é Douglas Harper.

HARPER – Não atire, não sou um deles!

O segurança corre para dentro da garagem, e a imagem, como se fosse sua visão, mostra o grupo de Leon visto de frente, com dois vultos se aproximando por trás dos policiais.

HARPER – Cuidado!

Tarde demais. Vemos o oficial Armstrong ser agarrado por dois zumbis, enquanto é devorado aos berros. Leon e Brad correm para frente, atirando nos mortos-vivos. A câmera mostra-os sendo atingidos e caindo, e em seguida o cadáver de Armstrong, todo ensangüentado e sem vida.

LEON – Merda!

BRAD – Meu Deus, nós vamos morrer!

Ouvimos um coro de gemidos e a imagem mostra os zumbis que perseguiam Harper entrando pela saída da garagem.

HARPER – Droga!

LEON – Ande logo com isso, tenente!

A imagem passa para o grupo de Ford, que se aproxima de algumas viaturas estacionadas. Entra a música de fundo "Duality", do Slipknot. Vemos novamente os zumbis penetrando na garagem, agora de perto, aos gemidos, enquanto a câmera focaliza seus rostos mutilados. São homens e mulheres, que um dia foram cidadãos de Raccoon City.

O espectador vê então Leon, Brad e Douglas, correndo de lado na direção do outro grupo de policiais. Depois a câmera mostra Ford abrindo uma viatura com uma das chaves, e sobre ela há a inscrição "071". Vemos os zumbis se aproximando cada vez mais.

FORD – Entrem, rápido!

Ford joga a chave da viatura "123" para Leon, que a apanha no ar. Na viatura "071" entram Ford, que se senta no banco do motorista, Strickland, que se acomoda no banco do passageiro, e Brad mais Marvin, na parte de trás.

Em seguida a câmera mostra Leon entrando na viatura "123", que está parada ao lado da "071", sendo que Kennedy senta-se no banco do motorista. Harper entra pelo outro lado e se senta no banco do passageiro.

Então, como se a câmera estivesse no teto da garagem, vemos os dois veículos dando ré, enquanto os zumbis encontram-se a poucos passos. Em seguida vemos a viatura "071" de lado, que, ao virar-se na direção da saída, derruba três zumbis. Porém, um outro consegue saltar sobre o teto do veículo, e a câmera o focaliza rastejando sobre o carro. Depois a imagem passa para o interior do veículo, focalizando Brad e Marvin (este ainda sofre com o ferimento no braço).

BRAD – Ai, tirem essa coisa de cima do carro!

A câmera passa para dentro da viatura "123", sendo que está entre os dois assentos da frente, mostrando as cabeças de Leon e Harper de costas, além da viatura "071" através do vidro.

LEON – Meu Deus!

A visão volta para fora das viaturas, mostrando novamente o zumbi sobre a "071", gemendo. Em seguida a imagem volta para dentro da "071", mostrando Marvin sacando sua arma, deixando assim seu ferimento à vista. Vemos Brad notando a mordida e exclamando, apavorado:

BRAD – Droga, ele foi mordido!

Mas todos o ignoram. A câmera agora está fora da garagem, e mostra as duas viaturas saindo de dentro dela derrapando, vistas de cima. Os dois veículos seguem pela esquerda (da câmera), e o zumbi ainda está sobre a "071".

A câmera volta para dentro da "071", e mostra Marvin apontando sua H&K para o teto. Vemos a face de Brad rapidamente fitando o policial, e em seguida a imagem volta para Branagh, que dispara uma rajada de balas.

O espectador vê o rosto de Brad virando-se para o vidro traseiro, e em seguida a câmera assume sua visão. Vemos algumas gotas de sangue escorrendo sobre o vidro, e sem que o espectador espere surge o cadáver do zumbi, seu rosto ensangüentado colado ao vidro. A imagem mostra o rosto de Brad de frente para a cabeça do morto-vivo, enquanto Vickers grita de horror.

Vemos mais uma vez rapidamente os veículos por fora, seguindo em alta velocidade por uma rua com carros destruídos e alguns zumbis. A câmera focaliza o corpo do zumbi morto por Marvin caindo de cima da viatura "071" sobre o asfalto da rua, e a imagem é centralizada em seu rosto, onde notamos um buraco no lugar de um dos olhos, por onde escorre sangue.

A visão volta para dentro da viatura "071", e vemos uma das mãos de Ford acionando algo no painel do carro. A imagem mostra então o rosto do tenente, enquanto as sirenes da viatura começam a soar.

FORD – Creio que agora tudo está bem!

A imagem volta para a parte de trás do veículo.

BRAD – Não, não está bem! Branagh foi mordido, e todos nós sabemos o que acontece com quem é mordido!

Vemos rapidamente o rosto de Marvin, dentes cerrados, depois sua mão sobre a mordida e por fim o rosto de Strickland, que diz:

STRICKLAND – Cale a boca, Vickers!

A câmera passa então para dentro da viatura "123", mostrando Leon de lado, que também liga as sirenes.

Cena XXI

Vemos as duas viaturas vistas externamente, sirenes ligadas, seguindo pela rua de costas para o espectador. A câmera se transfere para o interior da "123", mostrando Harper olhando a rua. Depois a imagem passa para Leon, que pergunta, sem descuidar da direção:

LEON – Quem é você?

HARPER – Douglas Harper, segurança da Umbrella Corporation, ex-oficial do R.P.D., afastado há dois meses!

A câmera começa a se alternar entre os dois rostos.

LEON – Segurança? Onde?

HARPER – Raccoon Hospital. Eu saí de lá há cerca de uma hora, o lugar foi tomado pelos zumbis!

LEON – O R.P.D. também. Acho que não há nenhum lugar seguro nesta maldita cidade!

Segue-se um instante de silêncio, no qual a câmera se situa entre os dois assentos do carro (ver cena XX) e ouvimos apenas as sirenes. Em seguida a imagem volta para Leon.

LEON – Diga-me, por que você foi afastado?

Novamente a câmera se alterna entre os dois rostos.

HARPER – Insubordinação!

LEON – Como assim?

HARPER – Houve uma misteriosa explosão dentro do quartel-general da Umbrella na cidade. Eu estava cuidando do caso, e quando descobri pistas sobre uma espécie de laboratório secreto da corporação sob a cidade, o chefe Irons me chamou em sua sala e ordenou que terminasse a investigação.

LEON – Mas, por quê?

HARPER – Ele disse que a Umbrella havia feito muito pela cidade, e seria imprudente incriminá-la. Mas eu continuei investigando.

LEON – E então foi afastado...

HARPER – Exatamente. Aquele maldito Irons... Não passa de um fantoche da Umbrella controlando o Departamento de Polícia! Arranjei então um emprego como segurança no Raccoon Hospital, com o objetivo de me infiltrar na Umbrella e descobrir a verdade. Um dia, entrei sem ser percebido na sala do novo diretor, William Birkin, e encontrei evidências sobre a existência da "Colméia", um laboratório secreto situado debaixo de Raccoon City, e que era usado para a produção de armas biológicas.

LEON – Essa maldita Umbrella...

HARPER – Não tive tempo para procurar mais provas, pois esses zumbis começaram a tomar a cidade. Unindo o que os S.T.A.R.S. disseram com o que eu descobri, cheguei à conclusão que a Umbrella estava produzindo o T-Virus na Colméia e de alguma maneira ele vazou, contaminando toda a cidade.

LEON – Que história...

HARPER – Agora precisamos escapar desta cidade para incriminar essa maldita corporação!

Cena XXII

Uma rua de Raccoon City. Numa imagem aérea, vemos alguém vestindo jaleco e abraçando uma mala fugindo de uma horda de zumbis. A câmera mostra então o doutor William Birkin de frente e próximo, com os mortos-vivos avançando atrás de si, aos gemidos.

A imagem se amplia novamente e vemos Birkin caminhando para uma calçada, onde há um portão de ferro em meio a um alto muro de concreto. A imagem centraliza Birkin de costas abrindo o portão e, ao chegar do outro lado, fechando-o bruscamente, enquanto o coro de gemidos continua. O cientista exclama, olhando os mortos-vivos através do portão, suas mãos sem pele atravessando as grades:

WILLIAM – Fiquem aí, seus malditos!

Mais uma vez vemos Birkin de cima, e percebemos que ele está agora num pátio de concreto cercado por arbustos, com uma fonte no centro, desligada. A imagem se aproxima e vemos William de costas contornando o chafariz, sempre abraçando a mala.

De repente, a câmera muda de ângulo e mostra Birkin olhando para frente, em seguida assumindo sua visão. A imagem mostra uma porta de metal bem ornamentada, dupla e esverdeada, e vai subindo aos poucos, revelando um andar superior com um bonito vitral colorido sobre a porta e em seguida uma torre, em cujo topo há um relógio. Essa é a Torre do Relógio de Raccoon City, que aparece no game "Resident Evil 3: Nemesis".

Vemos agora Birkin de costas, caminhando na direção da porta do lugar. A câmera mostra uma de suas mãos girando a maçaneta, e em seguida o cientista entrando, ainda de costas para o espectador. A câmera mostra pela última vez os zumbis no portão, gemendo enquanto tentam forçar a entrada.

Surge uma música de suspense. Mais uma imagem aérea, que mostra Birkin já dentro da Torre do Relógio, fechando a porta. Podemos notar que ele está num hall amplo e iluminado, com uma grande escada de mármore no centro, que leva ao piso superior, além de um grande e bonito lustre no teto. Vemos William parado observando o lugar, e em seguida a câmera assume sua visão, percorrendo-o. Vemos vasos e belas estátuas distribuídas pelo hall, num ambiente que lembra o hall da Torre do Relógio do jogo "RE3: Nemesis", sendo que a imagem pára numa porta de madeira situada numa das extremidades da sala.

Agora podemos ver William Birkin caminhando até a porta de madeira que foi mostrada, parando na frente dela e girando a maçaneta. A imagem se aproxima, enquanto a porta se abre sozinha, lentamente, rangendo. A música de suspense se acentua. Enquanto com uma de suas mãos ainda abraça a mala, com a outra o cientista da Umbrella saca novamente sua pistola calibre 45, entrando com grande cautela pela porta...

Cena XXIII

O ambiente é escuro, mas sem mais nem menos uma luz se acende. A primeira coisa que vemos é William de frente para a câmera, apontando sua arma. A imagem gira, e vemos que uma mulher loira e atraente que assim como ele veste jaleco também lhe aponta uma pistola. Essa é ANNETE BIRKIN, esposa de William.

Em seguida a imagem os mostra de lado, aliviados, enquanto abaixam as armas. Podemos ver que estão numa espécie de biblioteca, forrada com carpete e repleta de estantes de livros. A imagem começa a se alternar entre os rostos dos dois.

ANNETE – Você me assustou! Está tudo bem?

WILLIAM, mostrando a mala – Sim, como você pode ver...

ANNETE – Houve algum contratempo?

WILLIAM – Fui obrigado a eliminar dois agentes da Umbrella que invadiram o laboratório!

ANNETE – Eles nunca desistem...

Vemos os dois novamente de lado, enquanto trocam um breve beijo de amor. Começa a tocar a música de fundo "Vermilion – Part 2", do Slipknot. Depois vemos William caminhar na direção de uma escrivaninha, seguido pela esposa, e colocando a mala sobre ela. Em seguida ele a abre.

Como se a câmera estivesse dentro da mala, vemos William e Annete olhando para seu conteúdo.

WILLIAM – O trabalho de uma vida inteira!

ANNETE – E eles querem tomar de você... Nosso precioso G-Virus...

WILLIAM – Eles ainda vão tentar algo, tenho certeza!

Vemos William de lado, apanhando um dos frascos que contêm substância roxa.

WILLIAM – Eu espero apenas que nosso bom e velho amigo cumpra o que prometeu, enviando um helicóptero...

ANNETE – Ele está muito interessado no seu trabalho... Não desistirá agora!

WILLIAM – A Umbrella não soube valorizar meu trabalho, mas alguém me dará o devido valor!

A câmera mostra William guardando o frasco com o G-Virus num dos bolsos do jaleco, e em seguida beija Annete novamente, enquanto fecha a mala sobre a escrivaninha.

WILLIAM – Onde está Sherry?

ANNETE – Ali!

Annete aponta na direção da câmera, e a imagem passa a mostrar uma garotinha loira vestindo roupa de marinheiro, dormindo graciosamente sobre um sofá na frente de uma estante de livros. Ela é SHERRY BIRKIN, filha de William e Annete. Há um medalhão pendurado em seu pescoço. Depois a câmera volta a mostrar William e Annete, abraçados.

WILLIAM – Ela fica tão bela quando dorme... Talvez tão bela quanto a mãe!

E, após trocarem mais um beijo, os dois deitam no chão e começam a fazer amor...

Cena XXIV

Outra rua de Raccoon City. Numa imagem aérea, o espectador vê a moto de Claire Redfield seguir pela via em velocidade lenta, de frente. Atrás da motoqueira há névoa e sombras humanas.

A câmera assume então a visão de Claire sobre a moto, e, movendo-se na velocidade do veículo, mostra alguns zumbis vagando pela rua, gemendo e cambaleando.

CLAIRE – Mas que diabos está havendo nesta cidade?

A imagem então mostra a moto de frente, próxima, enquanto o som de hélices girando é ouvido. Vemos Claire voltar a cabeça para cima e em seguida a câmera assume novamente sua visão, mostrando um helicóptero sobrevoando a rua e logo desaparecendo sobre um prédio. Há um cabo de metal pendurado sob a aeronave, com uma espécie de cápsula presa à ponta.

Vemos a aeronave por cima sobrevoando alguns edifícios, e logo a câmera focaliza a cápsula que ela transporta: avermelhada, com a inscrição "T-00" em branco e o símbolo da Umbrella Corporation.

O espectador vê então o interior do helicóptero. A câmera mostra o piloto da aeronave, e podemos notar o símbolo da Umbrella nos ombros de seu uniforme e em seu capacete.

PILOTO – Operação T-00 em andamento! Alpha se aproximando do ponto de inserção! Bravo está levando as armas para o Nemesis!

CAIN, pelo rádio – Entendido! Lance a cápsula assim que sobrevoar o local!

O helicóptero é mostrado mais uma vez por fora, e depois a imagem volta para Claire, que ainda olha para o céu. Em seguida a câmera mostra a moto seguindo pela rua de costas para o espectador, ganhando velocidade, enquanto alguns mortos-vivos tentam em vão perseguí-la.

Cena XXV

A câmera mostra um muro de concreto no qual há uma placa de metal. Nela há a inscrição "Raccoon Park". A imagem vai subindo, mostrando a copa de algumas árvores atrás do muro, enquanto ouvimos o som de um helicóptero. A câmera sobe mais, mostrando finalmente a aeronave da Umbrella cruzando o céu noturno, enquanto carrega a cápsula do T-00.

Mais uma vez a imagem passa para dentro do helicóptero, exibindo o piloto da Umbrella, que diz pelo rádio:

PILOTO – Alpha sobrevoando o ponto de inserção!

CAIN, pelo rádio – OK, solte a cápsula!

PILOTO – Entendido!

Vemos uma das mãos do piloto acionar um botão vermelho no painel do helicóptero. Em seguida a câmera mostra a cápsula se soltando do cabo de metal. Segue-se a queda da cápsula, vista de vários ângulos diferentes (primeiramente de cima, mostrando o Raccoon Park em terra, depois de lado, e por último de baixo, como se alguém observasse a queda em terra). Quando a cápsula está próxima do chão, o espectador vê que sua envoltura se desintegra, restando apenas um corpo de aparência humana, que continua caindo.

Em seguida a câmera mostra um coreto de madeira, desses que encontramos em parques, de cor branca, todo cheio de plantas. De repente o corpo que estava dentro da cápsula é mostrado caindo bem em cima da estrutura, fazendo seu telhado cair no centro desta, junto com ele.

Entra uma música de suspense, enquanto a imagem mostra apenas poeira e tábuas caindo. A câmera vai se aproximando, a poeira se dissipa aos poucos, e podemos então observar o que restou do telhado dentro do coreto. Há uma pilha de tábuas que parece ter caído em cima de algo. A imagem se aproxima mais, e, subitamente, uma mão usando luva marrom surge entre as vigas de madeira, movimentando os dedos. A tela escurece.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Cenas XXVI a XXXVI

Cena XXVI

Vemos novamente a moto de Claire Redfield, de costas para o espectador, parando junto a uma calçada. A câmera então passa para o chão, mostrando alguns ratos brancos correndo para trás de uma lixeira (cena semelhante a um dos vídeos de introdução do jogo "Resident Evil 2"), enquanto as botas de Claire tocam o concreto da calçada.

A imagem se amplia, e mostra Claire caminhando até a entrada do que parece ser um restaurante ou coisa parecida. Sobre a porta de vidro, onde há pendurada uma placa com a inscrição "Fechado", podemos ler um letreiro luminoso com o nome do estabelecimento: "Emmy's".

A câmera focaliza uma das mãos da motoqueira girando a maçaneta da porta, e depois Claire é mostrada entrando no restaurante, de lado, possibilitando que o espectador veja alguns zumbis se aproximando pela rua, em segundo plano.

Na próxima imagem, a câmera exibe Claire já dentro do Emmy's, de trás para a porta e de frente para o espectador. A câmera se transforma em sua visão, e começa a percorrer o estabelecimento da esquerda para a direita: vemos um balcão de frente para vários assentos e depois várias janelas que dão para a rua, onde junto às quais há mesas para os fregueses.

Claire é novamente mostrada de frente, agora percorrendo o restaurante, junto ao balcão, olhando para os lados em busca de vida.

CLAIRE – Olá! Tem alguém aí?

Surge uma música de suspense, e a câmera, como se estivesse atrás do balcão, exibe Claire caminhando de lado. Em seguida a imagem começa a descer e mostra, no chão atrás do balcão, um braço todo mutilado. Subitamente esse braço se move, e vemos então a cabeça de um zumbi, que se arrasta pelo piso.

A imagem volta para Claire, agora vista de cima. A câmera também permite que o espectador veja o morto-vivo se arrastando atrás do balcão.

CLAIRE – Há alguém vivo aqui?

De repente, ouvimos gemidos agonizantes. A câmera mostra Claire virando a cabeça e, como se fosse sua visão, mostra vários zumbis batendo numa das janelas pelo lado de fora, num coro infernal.

CLAIRE – Ah, meu Deus!

Agora Claire é mostrada virando a cabeça mais uma vez, e em seguida a câmera mostra uma porta de metal num dos cantos do restaurante, sobre a qual há a placa "Saída". Claire é vista então de lado, caminhando de costas na direção dessa saída dos fundos, enquanto olha para os zumbis batendo no vidro.

CLAIRE – Eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo nesta cidade!

Vemos Claire de frente encostando-se à porta de saída de costas, temor em sua face. De repente, a saída se abre, fazendo a motoqueira virar-se rapidamente. Como se fosse sua visão, a câmera mostra Brian Irons, que havia aberto a porta pelo lado de fora. Ele aponta sua arma na direção do espectador.

CLAIRE – Não atire!

IRONS – Abaixe-se!

A câmera assume a visão de Irons, mostrando Claire se abaixando, olhos arregalados. Atrás dela está o zumbi que antes rastejava atrás do balcão, agora de pé, gemendo. Ele usa um avental branco todo manchado de sangue.

A imagem mostra o chefe de polícia atirando, e em seguida a câmera permite ver o chão de madeira do restaurante, como se ela estivesse sobre ele, enquanto o morto-vivo cai, sua face sem vida voltada para o espectador, no centro da tela. Há um buraco em sua testa, por onde escorre sangue.

Vemos Claire se levantando, assustada, de frente para Irons, que ainda aponta sua Desert Eagle para dentro do Emmy's.

CLAIRE – Quem é você?

Irons deixa de apontar a arma e responde, enquanto coça os bigodes:

IRONS – Eu é que pergunto!

A câmera assume a visão do chefe de polícia, percorrendo o corpo de Claire de baixo para cima.

IRONS – Você, tão jovem e indefesa... O que faz sozinha na cidade, ainda mais com esses monstros à solta?

A imagem começa a se alternar entre os rostos dos dois.

CLAIRE – Estou procurando meu irmão, Chris Redfield! Alpha Team do S.T.A.R.S.! Ele costumava freqüentar este restaurante!

IRONS, coçando o queixo – S.T.A.R.S., não?

CLAIRE – O senhor sabe o que houve com eles?

IRONS – Chris e seu companheiro Barry Burton deixaram a cidade há dias. Creio que a senhorita está no lugar errado e na hora errada!

CLAIRE – Droga!

Claire caminha para fora do restaurante, fechando a porta. A imagem mostra que os dois estão no meio de um beco. Ouvimos gemidos, e a câmera mostra mais zumbis, avançando por um dos lados da ruela. Em seguida vemos Claire e Irons de frente, olhando na direção dos mortos-vivos.

CLAIRE – Não há como deter essas coisas?

IRONS – Na verdade, sim... Você pode alojar uma bala no meio do cérebro deles... Ou decapitá-los completamente!

Por fim vemos Claire e Irons fugindo pelo beco, de costas para a câmera, enquanto os zumbis os perseguem.

Cena XXVII

A câmera focaliza um cartão de identificação sendo segurado por duas mãos femininas. Nele vemos a foto de uma mulher de descendência oriental e curtos cabelos negros, o nome "Ada Wong" e o símbolo do FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation).

Em seguida a imagem passa a mostrar ADA WONG, da cintura para cima, de frente para a câmera e de costas para uma parede metálica. Ela usa um vestido vermelho e calça preta, possui uma pistola H&K 9mm na mão direita e tem face pensativa e preocupada.

Depois vemos um homem de casaco marrom e camisa branca, um tanto obeso, caminhando impaciente de um lado para o outro. Esse é DARIO ROSSO, comerciante de Raccoon City. Podemos perceber que o ambiente é uma espécie de armazém, com vários engradados e barris empilhados.

A imagem volta para Ada, focalizando seu rosto, enquanto diz, após guardar o cartão:

ADA – OK, nós temos que sair daqui!

A câmera se alterna entre os dois, conforme falam.

DARIO, gesticulando – Quê? Eu não vou a lugar algum! Perdi minha filha lá fora! Como você pode pedir que eu volte para lá?

ADA – Eu sinto muito por sua filha, mas esta é uma situação extrema! A Umbrella fechou a cidade, e ninguém vai mandar resgate!

DARIO – Vá se quiser, você é federal, tem treinamento! Eu não tenho como me defender daquelas criaturas horrendas! Prefiro morrer de fome neste lugar a ser devorado nas ruas!

ADA – Mas...

A imagem mostra Dario correndo na direção de um container aberto, assim como no início do jogo "Resident Evil 3: Nemesis". Em seguida vemos Ada correndo na mesma direção, tentando impedir o comerciante. Mas é inútil: logo a câmera mostra Rosso se trancando dentro do container, e um breve enfoque em sua face revela que ele está chorando.

Em seguida vemos Ada parada na frente do container fechado, braços cruzados.

ADA – Dario...

DARIO, soluçando – Com mil demônios! Vá embora! Salve-se! Eu prefiro morrer aqui!

A câmera mostra o rosto de Ada, enquanto ela balança negativamente a cabeça. Em seguida Wong é mostrada de cima, caminhando pelo armazém na direção de uma porta de metal numa das paredes.

A imagem volta a se aproximar de Ada, e ela diz, enquanto toca a maçaneta da porta:

ADA – Eu vou escapar desta cidade, custe o que custar!

Cena XXVIII

É mostrada uma outra rua de Raccoon City, com a mesma visão desoladora: carros destruídos, focos de incêndio e névoa. De repente as duas viaturas de polícia que saíram do R.P.D. ganham a via, com as sirenes ainda ligadas.

A imagem passa então para o interior da "071", mostrando a face de Marvin Branagh, suada, enquanto morde os lábios. Depois a câmera mostra novamente seu ferimento no braço, coberto por uma de suas mãos, e notamos grande quantidade de sangue.

Em seguida a câmera mostra o rosto de Strickland, virado para a parte de trás do veículo. Ele diz, aparentando preocupação:

STRICKLAND – Tenente, Branagh precisa de cuidados médicos!

Vemos então a face amedrontada de Brad Vickers, que grita:

BRAD – É inútil, vocês não vêem? Ele vai se tornar um deles!

A imagem passa para Ford, mostrando-o de perfil.

FORD – Vickers, lembre-se que Marvin é, acima de tudo, um membro da equipe! Nenhum membro da equipe será deixado para trás! Entendeu bem?

A câmera passa a mostrar Ford e Strickland de frente, como se estivesse sobre o capô da viatura. Após um instante de silêncio, Vickers exclama:

BRAD – Eu não vou querer estar por perto quando ele se transformar num zumbi!

STRICKLAND, apontando para frente – Tenente, olhe aquilo!

As viaturas são mostradas novamente por fora, de costas para o espectador, e vão aos poucos diminuindo a velocidade, parando na frente de um ônibus tombado, que bloqueia toda a rua.

A imagem volta para dentro da "071", mostrando Ford e Strickland de lado (sendo que este último está mais próximo da câmera).

FORD – Droga!

Vemos mais uma vez os dois veículos externamente, sendo que a câmera se alterna entre os policiais, enquanto saem de dentro dos carros. Por último é mostrado Marvin, que anda segurando o braço ferido. Ele se aproxima de Leon, que diz, sendo mostrado ao lado de Harper:

LEON – Meu Deus! Você precisa de ajuda para andar?

MARVIN, sorrindo – Eu fui mordido no braço e não na perna, novato!

A câmera mostra Leon rindo brevemente, mas é uma risada um tanto sem graça. Em seguida vemos Ford e Strickland, de costas, olhando para o obstáculo que fecha a rua.

FORD, cruzando os braços – Bem, teremos que encontrar outro caminho!

BRAD – E bem rápido!

Ouvimos um coro de gemidos, e a câmera mostra vários zumbis se aproximando pela rua. Começa a tocar a música de fundo "Forgotten", do Linkin Park. A imagem passa a mostrar os policiais se agrupando na frente de uma porta de vidro num dos lados da rua, sobre a qual lemos "The Raccoon City Times".

Em seguida Leon é mostrado apontando sua calibre 12 para a fechadura. Ele dispara, fazendo a porta se abrir num piscar de olhos.

BRAD – Para arrombar portas você está melhor que a Valentine!

Vemos o grupo por cima, entrando numa típica recepção de escritório de jornal, escura. Depois os policiais são mostrados mais próximos da câmera, correndo na direção de um elevador.

A câmera focaliza Leon, que aciona um botão no painel do transporte. É exibido então o marcador sobre o elevador, indicando que ele está descendo com uma seta para baixo em vermelho ao lado de um "6" da mesma cor, que logo se transforma num "5".

Depois é mostrado Ford, que exclama, dando um chute nas portas do elevador:

FORD – Vamos, ande logo!

A imagem mostra os zumbis entrando pela porta que os policiais arrombaram, alguns se jogando através do vidro desta. Em seguida são mostrados Leon e Harper, de frente, disparando contra os mortos-vivos.

LEON – Nada mal para meu primeiro dia de trabalho, não?

HARPER – Eu diria que sua carreira é bem promissora!

Os zumbis são mostrados brevemente caindo mortos, enquanto outros surgem pela porta de entrada. A imagem volta para o marcador sobre o elevador, ainda com a seta para baixo, ao lado de um "1", que logo se transforma em "0".

FORD – Graças a Deus!

A câmera passa para dentro do elevador, mostrando as portas deste se abrindo de frente para o espectador e em seguida os policiais entrando. Depois a imagem passa para fora, mostrando as portas do elevador se fechando e em seguida o marcador, agora com uma seta para cima ao lado do "0", que se transforma em "1", indicando que o transporte está subindo.

Cena XXIX

Um corredor iluminado. A câmera mostra as portas do elevador, que se abrem. Os policiais caminham para fora, apontando suas armas para os lados temendo o ataque de possíveis zumbis.

A imagem mostra então o rosto de Marvin, enormemente abatido. Em seguida a câmera assume sua visão, exibindo os policiais, mas a imagem é tão embaçada que não podemos dizer quem é quem.

FORD – Marvin, você está bem?

Em seguida vemos Branagh desfalecendo, sendo amparado por Strickland e Leon antes que caia no chão. A imagem se transfere para Ford, que balança negativamente a cabeça, visto de frente ao lado de Douglas.

HARPER – Ele está mal mesmo...

A cabeça do tenente se vira na direção do segurança.

FORD – Hei, eu conheço você! Não foi afastado por Irons pela razão de ter acusado a Umbrella?

HARPER – Sim, sou eu mesmo. Douglas Harper (estende sua mão direita para Ford).

FORD, apertando a mão de Harper – O prazer é meu! Todo inimigo da Umbrella é meu amigo!

Voltamos a ver Marvin, que é sentado no chão junto a uma parede por Leon e Strickland.

LEON – Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem!

Depois a câmera mostra Brad, de frente, quase chorando.

BRAD – Ele logo vai querer devorar vocês, vejam o estado dele! Não quero participar disto!

O corredor é separado de uma grande sala por persianas, com uma porta aberta no final, que leva ao cômodo. A imagem mostra Vickers caminhando até essa entrada, cruzando-a. Entra uma música de suspense. Ele logo pára, e a câmera, assumindo sua visão, percorre a sala da esquerda para a direita: vemos armários abertos, mesas reviradas com pilhas enormes de pastas e jornais, telefones fora do gancho, papéis jogados pelo chão, sangue...

Brad, mostrado de lado, começa a percorrer a sala, olhando para os lados com grande apreensão, que pode ser notada em seu rosto. Logo Vickers pára ao lado de uma mesa. A imagem se aproxima dele, enquanto sua face volta-se para o móvel. A câmera se transforma novamente em sua visão, mostrando um exemplar do "The Raccoon City Times" sobre a mesa, cuja manchete é "S.T.A.R.S. são afastados do dever por acusarem a Umbrella Corporation". Súbito, o engatilhar de uma arma é ouvido.

A câmera focaliza o rosto de Brad se virando na direção do barulho, e em seguida vemos um indivíduo de frente, da cintura para cima, apontando um revólver Magnum. Ele usa calça marrom, camisa branca com uma gravata vermelha e tem os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo. Seu nome é BEN BERTOLUCCI, jornalista do "The Raccoon City Times".

BEN – Cuidado!

Brad se abaixa, revelando que atrás dele há um morto-vivo um tanto obeso, de óculos, camisa branca ensangüentada e gravata preta. Vemos Bertolucci disparando e em seguida o zumbi caindo no chão, atingido no pescoço.

Depois o jornalista e Brad são mostrados de lado, sendo que este último se levanta.

BEN – Ele era meu chefe... Na verdade eu sempre quis fazer isso!

A imagem passa para a entrada da sala, onde surge o tenente Ford, de frente para o espectador.

FORD – O que está havendo aqui?

Vemos Brad e Ben de frente, com Vickers em primeiro plano.

BRAD – Acho que encontramos mais um sobrevivente!

Cena XXX

A câmera exibe Ford caminhando até Brad e Ben. Em seguida os três são mostrados de lado.

FORD – Você trabalha aqui?

BEN – Ao menos trabalhava... Acho que uma cidade cheia de mortos-vivos não precisará de um jornal! Meu nome é Ben, Ben Bertolucci (estende uma das mãos para Ford).

FORD, apertando a mão do jornalista – David Ford, tenente da polícia. Esse é Brad Vickers, do S.T.A.R.S., Alpha Team. Há mais alguém vivo no prédio?

BEN – Eu não sei... Alyssa saiu dizendo que ia buscar ajuda, mas isso foi há três horas! Creio que foi devorada por aquelas coisas...

A imagem passa para a entrada do cômodo, onde vemos surgir Douglas Harper, de frente.

HARPER – Hei, você!

O segurança é mostrado caminhando na direção dos três. Em seguida a imagem passa para Bertolucci.

BEN – Ora, se não é Douglas Harper, o "Homem da Colméia"!

O grupo é então mostrado novamente de lado.

HARPER – Se tivesse acreditado na minha teoria, talvez Raccoon não houvesse se transformado na cidade dos mortos!

BEN – Hei, espere aí! Eu sou um jornalista! Jornalistas trabalham em cima de fatos concretos, e você não tinha provas!

Súbito, um grito desesperado interrompe a discussão.

FORD – Parece ser o Strickland!

BRAD – Eu bem que avisei!

O grupo é mostrado por cima, correndo na direção do corredor. Depois a câmera mostra os quatro sobreviventes entrando nele, de frente para o espectador, e repentinamente param, sendo que Ford e Harper apontam suas armas na direção da tela.

FORD – Mas o quê?

A câmera assume a visão dos policiais. Vemos Leon de costas, apontando sua pistola para Marvin, que, numa cena grotesca, encontra-se abaixado ao lado do corpo de Strickland, mordendo seu pescoço já ensangüentado.

LEON, olhando para trás – Ele está fora de si!

FORD – Meu Deus! Marvin, pare!

A imagem focaliza Branagh devorando Strickland como um selvagem, e em seguida mostra o rosto sem vida do policial atacado. Depois o espectador volta a ver Ford e os outros, sendo que Leon se juntou a eles.

FORD – Fogo!

Vemos todos atirando, exceto Brad e Ben. Depois é mostrado Marvin, sendo atingido pelos disparos e caindo no chão, definitivamente morto.

A câmera permite que o espectador veja o grupo de sobreviventes de costas, sendo que Leon e Harper caminham até o corpo de Marvin. Depois a imagem mostra Ford, Brad e Ben, de frente para câmera. O tenente ainda aponta sua arma.

FORD, abaixando a arma – Eu sinto muito, Branagh...

Segue-se breve instante de silêncio, que é quebrado por Bertolucci:

BEN – Minha nossa, que nojento!

A imagem exibe Leon e Harper abaixados ao lado do corpo de Marvin. Depois a câmera focaliza uma das mãos de Kennedy tirando algo de dentro de um dos bolsos da camisa ensangüentada do policial. É uma foto, e nela podemos ver Marvin, sorrindo, ao lado de uma mulher com um bebê em seu colo. A imagem passa para o rosto de Douglas.

HARPER, balançando negativamente a cabeça – E ele tinha família... Maldita Umbrella!

Vemos Harper se levantando, caminhando na direção da tela. Um novo ângulo mostra que ele segue na direção de Ben Bertolucci. Sem mais nem menos, ele agarra o jornalista pela camisa, gritando, enquanto a câmera mostra os rostos frente a frente, de perfil:

HARPER – É essa a prova da qual precisava, seu sensacionalista? É essa?

Os dois ainda se encaram por um instante antes de Harper soltar Ben. Eles se afastam, um de frente para o outro, mostrados de lado, quando Ford surge entre eles.

FORD – Não é hora para brigar! Se quisermos escapar desta cidade, temos que cooperar uns com os outros!

Podemos ver Leon se aproximando.

LEON – O tenente está certo!

Todos deixam o corredor, exceto Ben e Harper, que ainda se encaram brevemente antes de seguirem os outros.

Cena XXXI

Uma rua. A imagem mostra Claire e Irons, correndo na direção da câmera. Atrás deles, sombras de zumbis e um coro de gemidos. De repente, o chefe de polícia pára de correr e exclama, apontando para a direita da câmera:

IRONS – Por ali!

Podemos ver então que os dois fugitivos seguem na direção de uma porta de vidro, e através dela notamos um interior iluminado. Em seguida a câmera mostra Claire e Irons entrando pela porta, de costas para a câmera, sendo que após a fecharem, é focalizado o símbolo da Umbrella Corporation perto da fechadura, sob o qual há a inscrição "Sales Office".

A imagem passa para o interior do lugar, mostrando Claire e Irons de frente, de costas para a porta. Eles observam o estabelecimento.

CLAIRE – Parece um escritório ou coisa parecida!

A câmera, como se estivesse no teto, mostra Claire caminhando na direção de uma mesa cheia de papéis. Depois ela é mostrada de frente, apanhando um dos documentos e dizendo, após examiná-lo brevemente:

CLAIRE – Umbrella...

IRONS – A corporação que destruiu minha bela cidade...

O rosto de Claire é mostrado virando-se na direção do chefe de polícia. No diálogo que se segue, a câmera se alterna entre seus rostos.

CLAIRE – Afinal de contas, quem é você?

IRONS – Brian Irons, chefe do Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon City!

CLAIRE – Então você é o chefe de polícia? Mas onde estão os outros policiais?

IRONS – A delegacia foi tomada por esses zumbis... Creio que ninguém sobreviveu ao ataque, exceto eu... Essas coisas começaram a tomar a cidade nas últimas horas... Um verdadeiro inferno!

CLAIRE – Por sorte meu irmão não está na cidade... Mas, chefe, por que ele foi embora?

Irons abre a boca para responder, mas é ouvido o engatilhar de uma arma. Vemos a cabeça do chefe de polícia se virando na direção do som, e em seguida a câmera mostra Ada Wong da cintura para cima, de costas para uma porta de metal, apontando sua arma para os dois. Os rostos de Claire e Irons são mostrados brevemente, surpresos, e a imagem volta para Ada, que abaixa a arma.

CLAIRE – Quem é você?

ADA – Meu nome é Ada Wong. Desculpe, pensei que vocês fossem duas daquelas criaturas!

A câmera passa a se alternar entre os falantes.

IRONS – A senhorita trabalha neste lugar?

ADA – Não. Eu vim para a cidade procurando meu namorado, John Howe. Ele estava trabalhando na filial da Umbrella em Washington, e desapareceu há alguns meses. Eu ouvi rumores de que ele pode estar por aqui.

CLAIRE – Afinal de contas, o que está havendo nesta cidade?

Antes que alguém possa responder, são ouvidos gemidos e batidas. A câmera mostra a porta de vidro de frente, com os zumbis batendo do lado de fora, tentando entrar.

Depois podemos ver Ada se aproximando de uma mesa de metal, jogando o que há sobre ela no chão. Ela apanha então o móvel com as mãos, dizendo:

ADA – Vamos, me ajudem a fazer uma barricada para que essas coisas não entrem!

A cena termina mostrando Claire e Irons procurando por algo que possam usar para erguer uma barricada na porta.

Cena XXXII

Outra via devastada de Raccoon City. De frente para a câmera, apenas destruição, escuridão e névoa. Mas, subitamente, surge um vulto, junto com a música de fundo "Before I Forget", do Slipknot.

Não é um zumbi, e podemos perceber isso pela forma do vulto andar. Seu caminhar é rígido, punhos fechados, como um soldado. A câmera muda de ângulo, mostrando os pés do indivíduo enquanto marcha, e percebemos que usa botas pretas. Em seguida ele é mostrado por trás, e já podemos examiná-lo com mais clareza: usa um sobretudo verde, possui um cinto bege com um compartimento para guardar alguma coisa, luvas marrons nas mãos e apenas olhando a parte de trás de sua cabeça extremamente pálida concluímos que é totalmente careca.

O misterioso homem (se é que pode ser chamado assim), é mostrado novamente de frente, mais nítido, mas ainda o espectador não consegue ver seu rosto. Ele continua caminhando, punhos sempre fechados. Tem aproximadamente dois metros de altura.

A câmera assume então a visão do enigmático personagem. É um visor eletrônico, semelhante à visão do Nemesis em "RE2: Apocalipse". Possui coloração azul, o símbolo da Umbrella Corporation no canto superior direito da tela e, na parte inferior, a inscrição "Status: OK" à esquerda e, à direita, "Missão: Adquirir amostra do G-Virus do doutor Birkin".

Essa estranha criatura é na verdade o T-00 (mais conhecido como Mr. X nos games), o mutante enviado por Major Cain para roubar o G-Virus, e que havia sido lançado sobre o Raccoon Park pelo helicóptero. A cena termina mostrando o rosto do monstro, de frente para a câmera. É aparentemente uma face normal, careca, mas totalmente fria, pálida e sem expressão.

Cena XXXIII

A biblioteca da Torre do Relógio. Música de suspense. A câmera mostra William Birkin, de frente para o espectador, da cintura para cima, apanhando um telefone celular de um dos bolsos da calça. Com suor no rosto, ele digita rapidamente um número no aparelho e o coloca em seu ouvido direito, enquanto aguarda que alguém atenda à ligação.

A imagem passa para uma mesa de madeira, e toques de telefone são ouvidos. Enquanto isso, a câmera percorre a mesa da esquerda para a direita, mostrando o que há sobre ela: uma pistola Desert Eagle com o símbolo do S.T.A.R.S. no cabo, uma pasta aberta cheia de recortes de notícias sobre os S.T.A.R.S. (o título de uma delas é "S.T.A.R.S. acusam a Umbrella Corporation de experiências ilegais") e alguns papéis com o símbolo da Umbrella Corporation, sendo que num deles podemos ler "Wesker's Report". A câmera pára sobre um telefone celular, e após o quinto toque, uma mão usando luva igual à de Leon atende à ligação, apanhando o aparelho e levando-o até o ouvido direito. A imagem se abre e mostra o misterioso indivíduo de costas, com a câmera centralizada no celular: ele usa uniforme preto com o símbolo do S.T.A.R.S. no ombro visível, é loiro e usa óculos escuros.

INDIVÍDUO – Sim?

WILLIAM, do outro lado da linha – Aqui é o Birkin!

INDIVÍDUO, frio – O que você quer?

WILLIAM – Onde está o helicóptero que prometeu?

INDIVÍDUO – Houve um imprevisto, mas ele está a caminho. Sobrevoará Raccoon daqui a... (O sujeito vê as horas no relógio que está em seu outro braço, estendendo-o na frente do rosto e da câmera) Quinze minutos! Lembre-se de tocar os sinos quando estiver pronto para ir embora!

WILLIAM – OK! Desligo!

A cena volta para a Torre do Relógio, mostrando Birkin ainda de frente, guardando o celular. Depois a imagem passa para Annete, que está de pé na frente do sofá onde Sherry dorme.

ANNETE – E então?

A imagem volta para William, focalizando seu rosto.

WILLIAM – O helicóptero está a caminho... Logo estaremos bem longe deste inferno!

Cena XXXIV

A mesma rua na qual anteriormente vimos Birkin fugindo dos zumbis (ver cena XXII). Mas agora a imagem mostra o T-00, de frente, caminhando na direção da câmera. Conforme ele se aproxima, é possível ao espectador ver seus traços de forma mais definida.

Vemos então o portão da Torre do Relógio, que antes os zumbis haviam tentado arrombar para pegar William. Mr. X se aproxima, de lado para a câmera, e num movimento rápido, agarra o portão e o arremessa longe, para dentro do pátio da Torre, como se fosse feito de isopor.

A imagem se transfere para dentro da biblioteca, onde vemos William e Annete de lado. Ouvimos o som do portão caindo no chão, e eles imediatamente voltam suas cabeças na direção da câmera, assustados.

WILLIAM – Que foi isso?

A cena volta para o lado de fora, mostrando o T-00, visto de cima, contornando a fonte na frente da Torre. Também podemos ver o portão caído sobre o concreto.

Em seguida, uma imagem aérea mostra o saguão da Torre do Relógio, centralizada na porta de entrada. De repente, ouve-se um grande barulho e uma enorme nuvem de poeira surge de onde havia a porta. A câmera se aproxima, mostrando Mr. X surgindo de trás da poeira, pisando sobre a porta de entrada, que foi derrubada por ele.

Há um enfoque no rosto sem expressão do monstro, inicialmente de lado, sendo que ele se vira na direção da câmera. Numa outra imagem aérea, vemos T-00 caminhando na direção da porta da biblioteca, punhos sempre fechados.

Cena XXXV

O interior da biblioteca, com uma música aterrorizante ao fundo. William e Annete são mostrados olhando para porta, que é atingida por violentos golpes. A madeira começa a ceder, e logo a porta inteira vem ao chão, revelando a terrível figura do T-00, que caminha na direção da câmera.

ANNETE – Oh, meu Deus!

A câmera mostra Sherry acordando assustada, levantando do sofá, e ela entra em pânico ainda maior quando vê o monstro, gritando desesperada:

SHERRY – Mamãe, papai! Socorro!

A imagem assume a visão azulada de Mr. X, e mostra William e Annete, de frente para o monstro, recuando na direção de uma parede. Há pavor em seus semblantes.

ANNETE – Seu desgraçado!

Voltando ao normal, a câmera nos permite ver Annete sacando sua arma e disparando contra Mr. X. Após dois tiros, a imagem passa para o monstro, que agarra a mulher pelo braço, arremessando-a com violência sobre uma estante de livros. Vemos o móvel caindo, e Annete aterrissa em cima dele, rolando até o chão. Por fim a câmera focaliza seu rosto inconsciente, com sangue escorrendo de um ferimento em sua testa.

SHERRY – Mamãe!

Vemos Sherry, desesperada, correr até Annete, abaixando-se ao lado dela. Em seguida, a imagem mostra Mr. X e William, frente a frente, de lado para o espectador. Eles se fitam nos olhos. Birkin está encurralado junto a uma parede.

WILLIAM – Maldito seja!

Como resposta, o T-00 dá um soco de força descomunal no abdômen de William. Por um instante a câmera mostra apenas o rosto do cientista, olhos arregalados e sangue escorrendo pela boca, sobre o braço de Mr. X, que ainda tem a mão enterrada na barriga de Birkin. Depois vemos o mutante retirando a mão ensangüentada do corpo de William, e a câmera mostra uma grande quantidade de sangue em seu abdômen.

Birkin cai de joelhos, com as mãos sobre o grave ferimento. Sangue escorre por seus lábios. É mostrado brevemente o rosto de Sherry, que grita desesperada:

SHERRY – Papai, não!

O espectador vê T-00 apanhando a mala com as amostras dos vírus sobre a escrivaninha. Em seguida, a câmera mostra o monstro deixando a biblioteca por onde entrou, ignorando William, que ainda agoniza, e Sherry, que ampara a mãe desmaiada.

A câmera focaliza Sherry ao lado de Annete e, debruçando-se sobre ela, começa a chorar desesperadamente.

SHERRY, chorando – Mamãe!

A imagem volta para Birkin, que ainda está de joelhos. Ele não pára de cuspir sangue, ainda com as mãos sobre o abdômen ferido. A câmera o mostra sorrindo, enquanto apanha algo no bolso do jaleco. É focalizado nas mãos de William o frasco com o G-Virus que havia guardado anteriormente. Seu sorriso aumenta, e o vemos pegando em outro bolso uma espécie de seringa. A câmera focaliza o cientista colocando a cápsula com o G-Virus dentro dessa seringa.

WILLIAM, ofegante – Meu precioso G-Virus... Ninguém... Ninguém vai tirar você de mim!

Vemos William, ainda de joelhos, enterrando a seringa com o G-Virus em seu peito. Em seguida há um enfoque em seu rosto, de frente para a câmera, e seus olhos tomam uma sinistra coloração vermelha. A tela escurece.

Cena XXXVI

A redação do Raccoon Times. A câmera mostra primeiramente o rosto apreensivo de Leon, sentado sobre uma mesa cheia de papéis. Depois vemos a face desesperada de Brad, pálida e coberta de suor, uma visão que apenas o "Coração de Galinha" poderia proporcionar. Ele está sentado numa cadeira de rodinhas. Em seguida a câmera mostra Harper, circulando pela sala com sua arma em punho, e por fim a imagem exibe David Ford, também sentado sobre uma mesa.

FORD – Nós precisamos encontrar uma maneira de sair da cidade!

BRAD – Como? Todas as saídas estão fechadas!

BEN – Hei, tenente!

A imagem passa para Ben Bertolucci, que caminha na direção da câmera com algo em mãos. Ele ergue o braço esquerdo, revelando ser uma garrafa de uísque.

BEN, sorrindo – Aqui está, tenente! É escocês!

O jornalista joga a garrafa na direção da câmera, e em seguida ela mostra Ford apanhando o recipiente no ar com uma das mãos.

FORD, abrindo a garrafa – Obrigado, repórter!

A imagem se aproxima e o tenente toma um gole da bebida pelo gargalo.

BRAD – Ford, seu bêbado!

A câmera volta a focalizar Bertolucci.

BEN – Eu encontrei algo mais!

O repórter ergue a mão direita, revelando um rádio-comunicador.

LEON – Graças a Deus, um rádio!

A tela mostra Leon e Harper se aproximando do jornalista. O segundo apanha o rádio das mãos de Ben num movimento brusco, e começa a alternar entre as freqüências. O espectador ouve apenas estática. De repente, uma voz surge, junto com o som das hélices de um helicóptero:

INDIVÍDUO, pelo rádio – Águia se aproximando da Torre do Relógio! Aguardando badalar dos sinos para pousar!

A estática volta, e a câmera mostra os rostos surpresos do grupo de sobreviventes.

FORD – Temos que correr até a Torre do Relógio, não fica muito longe!

BEN – Podemos usar o elevador de serviço para descer até os fundos do prédio!

BRAD – Então é melhor irmos logo!

Música de ação. A imagem passa a mostrar a entrada da sala, onde surge uma legião de zumbis, aos gemidos. Entre eles está Strickland, agora um morto-vivo, em primeiro plano.

HARPER – Oh, merda!

Vemos o grupo de lado, disparando contra os zumbis. Em seguida a câmera mostra os sobreviventes de cima, enquanto Ben corre até uma porta, gritando:

BEN – Rápido, por aqui!

Os combatentes são vistos de outro ângulo, atirando nos mortos-vivos que tomam a sala, enquanto seguem rapidamente na direção da porta indicada pelo repórter.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Cenas XXXVII a XLIII

Cena XXXVII

Uma tomada panorâmica mostra as ruas centrais de Raccoon de cima, dominadas pelos mortos-vivos. Os gemidos perdidos das criaturas são ouvidos de longe, ecoando pelas vias repletas de carros destruídos e vestígios de caos.

A imagem passa para o interior do "Sales Office", onde Claire, Irons e Ada, sentados sobre algumas mesas, observam os zumbis tentando derrubar a barricada que ergueram para bloquear a entrada. A tela focaliza Claire.

CLAIRE – Temos que encontrar um meio de sairmos daqui, esses monstros vão acabar conseguindo entrar!

A câmera mostra o grupo.

IRONS – Impossível, acabaremos mortos de qualquer jeito... Se não for aqui dentro, será lá fora!

ADA – O que prefere? Morrer tentando escapar ou morrer cercado aqui?

IRONS – Na atual situação, senhorita... Não vejo tanta diferença entre uma coisa e outra.

Em seguida, vemos Brian olhando para Claire de forma lasciva, contemplando-a de alto a baixo como se a desejasse de modo doentio, enquanto coça o bigode. Depois, Ada é mostrada olhando para cima, a câmera assumindo sua visão enquanto examina o teto... E pára centralizando a entrada fechada de um duto de ventilação.

ADA – Um duto... Talvez possamos sair pelo telhado!

IRONS – E depois? Ir pulando de prédio em prédio até fora da cidade?

ADA – Um passo de cada vez.

Em seguida, a imagem exibe o grupo empilhando móveis e objetos, formando uma espécie de escada que os permita atingir a entrada do duto. A cena seguinte mostra a mão de Irons apanhando uma chave de fenda de dentro de uma caixa de ferramentas, e depois o mesmo desparafusando a grade que tampa a saída.

Logo depois, o obstáculo é removido por Irons, que devido ao peso por pouco não perde o equilíbrio, caindo do alto da improvisada plataforma.

Num outro close, observamos então uma mão enluvada abrindo uma gaveta presente em uma das mesas, que contém uma pistola 9mm. É Claire, a qual é mostrada apanhando a arma e engatilhando-a.

A câmera em seguida mostra as mulheres trocando um olhar.

CLAIRE – Como vamos subir?

ADA – Eu vou primeiro. Ajude-me.

Vemos então Claire servindo de apoio para que Ada suba ao duto, ela puxando-a em seguida para cima. Irons fica para trás, justo quando é ouvido um estrondo e a tela revela que os zumbis derrubaram a barricada, começando a entrar aos montes no estabelecimento.

IRONS – Não me deixem aqui!

Ada puxa Brian pelos braços, ele escalando com alguma dificuldade a borda da entrada.

Cena XXXVIII

A câmera está de frente para a porta de um elevador, que se abre de frente para o espectador. De dentro dele saem Leon, Harper, Ford, Brad e Ben, todos avançando às pressas por um corredor, a imagem se ampliando para mostrar o trajeto.

BRAD – OK, a gente desceu, mas para onde vamos agora?

BEN – A garagem!

O grupo segue por uma porta, descendo uma pequena escada de concreto até a garagem do prédio. A imagem mostra carros nela abandonados, furgões com a traseira aberta carregados de jornais, os quais jamais serão entregues. Os sobreviventes correm até um carro um tanto velho, amassado e sujo. O veículo pertence a Bertolucci.

A câmera o foca enquanto entra no carro e dá partida.

BEN – Vamos!

BRAD – Será que essa velharia agüenta?

FORD – Vickers, feche essa boca de esgoto e entre logo no maldito carro!

Vemos todos se espremendo na traseira do veículo, exceto Leon, que se acomoda no banco da frente ao lado do motorista. O motor custa a pegar, um grupo de zumbis adentrando o local pela saída para a rua. Com a tela mostrando o veículo por cima, imerso nas sombras dos mortos-vivos que se aproximam, Ben por fim consegue acelerar e, cantando pneus, faz o transporte deixar a garagem, atropelando e dilacerando boa parte das criaturas pelo caminho.

A câmera passa para o interior do carro, onde o repórter liga os limpadores de pára-brisa para limpar o sangue dos zumbis que sujara o vidro da frente.

BEN – Chuva vermelha...

Numa outra panorâmica, vê-se o veículo fazer uma curva fechada e desaparecer por uma rua.

Cena XXXIX

O interior da Torre do Relógio, após o estrago provocado pelo T-00. A câmera mostra os danos e a ausência de movimento em cada canto do local antes de revelar Sherry ainda ajoelhada ao lado da mãe, soluçando. Logo depois a imagem mostra mãe e filha de cima, e logo depois ouvimos um gemido. Annete está acordando.

SHERRY – Mamãe, mamãe!

A câmera mostra-as de lado, enquanto a pesquisadora ergue o tronco, sentando-se junto à parede. Passa a mão pela cabeça, atordoada, arregalando os olhos e fitando em volta ao notar a destruição no lugar. Então pergunta à menina:

ANNETE – Onde está seu pai?

A face da garota é focada enquanto ela responde.

SHERRY – Ele passou mal, disse que precisava ficar sozinho... E que tinha algo a fazer!

Voltamos a ver o rosto de Annete, agora tomado por uma expressão confusa. A câmera se afasta e a cientista se levanta do chão com certa dificuldade, auxiliada pela filha. As duas caminham até uma área próxima, onde há marcas de sangue no assoalho e tapeçaria rasgada. A imagem assume a visão de Annete enquanto esta vistoria o ambiente, até que se centra em algo cinza, ligeiramente brilhante, caído em meio à desordem.

Tornamos a contemplar mãe e filha de frente, a primeira com uma expressão perplexa, ao mesmo tempo em que a tela vai descendo... Até revelar o artefato com nitidez, num close: uma seringa vazia.

Annete caminha até o objeto, apanhando-o com uma das mãos. A imagem mostra-a fitando-o de forma fixa, com destaque para seus olhos, que assumem tom de legítimo assombro.

ANNETE – Não!

A tela escurece.

Cena XL

O terraço do prédio do "Sales Office". Primeiro o lugar é focado em toda sua extensão, para depois a câmera deter-se numa grade de metal que é lentamente removida do chão... Trata-se da saída de outro duto de ventilação, pela qual surgem Ada, Claire e Irons, na ordem.

O trio se detém pouco depois de ganhar o novo ambiente, olhando atônito ao redor. Só então a imagem se move para mostrar o motivo: é exibido parte do panorama de Raccoon City, com suas ruas tomadas pelos mortos-vivos e destruição maciça, alguns focos de incêndio perceptíveis. Uma metrópole transformada em inferno terreno.

O coro dos zumbis é alto e aterrador.

CLAIRE – Parece que estamos ilhados aqui... Não vejo outra saída!

Vemos Ada, de frente para o espectador, afastar-se discretamente dos companheiros, aproximando-se de uma das beiradas do terraço. Ela olha para um ponto fixo na paisagem, que logo é revelado: a Torre do Relógio.

Ela aponta para o local com um dos braços.

ADA – Nós devemos ir para lá!

Brian é mostrado com um semblante de desconfiança.

IRONS – A velha Torre do Relógio? Mas por quê?

ADA – Eu encontrei papéis de alguns mercenários da Umbrella caídos num beco. Pareciam compor um conjunto de instruções, ou algo parecido. Uma delas é que os sobreviventes dos esquadrões devem se dirigir até a Torre do Relógio para evacuação, e então tocar os sinos. Assim, um helicóptero de prontidão nos subúrbios virá buscá-los.

CLAIRE – Então precisamos ir logo até lá! Pode ser nossa única chance de deixar a cidade!

IRONS – A questão é... Como?

A câmera foca alternadamente as faces preocupadas e pensativas do trio. Ada leva uma das mãos à cintura... À qual, pela primeira vez, percebemos pendurado uma espécie de pistola com um gancho na ponta.

ADA – Vocês são bons em escalada?

A cena muda para Wong, diante dos outros dois, usando o equipamento para disparar o gancho até o topo de um prédio vizinho, permitindo que eles o escalem por meio do cabo que lançara o artefato. Em seguida, a imagem se altera para o trio já subindo pela corda, Irons sendo o único a possuir certa dificuldade em realizar a tarefa.

Cena XLI

O carro de Ben Bertolucci, visto de cima, adentra o pátio da Torre do Relógio, os pneus passando por cima do portão antes derrubado pelo T-00. O carro é desligado sonoramente, os ocupantes deixando-o aos poucos. Logo que todos saem, vemos Ford apontando para cima.

FORD – Aqui estamos... Torre do Relógio.

A câmera é transferida para as costas do grupo, sendo que seus integrantes, seja com os braços cruzados ou as mãos na cintura, admiram a construção. A imagem sobe lentamente, mostrando toda a imponência do prédio, detendo-se por fim no grande relógio iluminado de numerais romanos, uma música de clímax completando a cena.

O foco retorna aos sobreviventes, mostrando-os quase de frente.

HARPER – O que será que encontraremos aí dentro?

LEON – Bem, só há uma maneira de descobrir.

Kennedy afasta-se calmamente do grupo, saindo da tela.

Cena XLII

Um helicóptero Black Hawk sobrevoa Raccoon City, quase invisível em meio à escuridão da noite, mesmo com as luzes dos arranha-céus. A imagem é transferida para seu escuro interior, onde vemos apenas piloto e co-piloto vagamente, de costas, em seus assentos.

CO-PILOTO – Há pessoas morrendo lá embaixo, nós não perderíamos nada tentando resgatá-las...

PILOTO – Você sabe muito bem quais foram as ordens do chefe. Temos somente de pegar o tal cientista na Torre do Relógio, junto com o pacote, assim que os sinos tocarem. Só estou estranhando isso ainda não ter acontecido. É melhor o sujeito se apressar, não tenho combustível suficiente para ficar voando a noite toda!

A câmera volta para fora da aeronave, enquanto ela sobrevoa um prédio sobre o qual zumbis esfomeados erguem os braços para o ar, gemendo.

Cena XLIII

O alto de um prédio. A câmera focaliza uma das beiradas quando logo surgem Ada, Claire e Irons, escalando o cabo gerado pela pistola da primeira. Após todos concluírem a nova subida, Wong recolhe o equipamento, preparando-o para utilizá-lo mais uma vez em alguma construção vizinha.

A imagem então revela a Torre do Relógio logo à frente.

ADA – Chegamos, agora só precisamos descer!

Brian sorri.

IRONS – A descida é sempre mais fácil!

A tela exibe então uma das paredes laterais do prédio, feita de tijolos à vista... E logo nela, vindo de baixo, surge algo como uma pata sem pele, vermelha e musculosa, com afiadas garras brancas nas pontas... A criatura sobe mais um pouco e então o espectador vê algo parecido com um cérebro exposto... E uma imensa língua pegajosa sendo projetada para cima.

A câmera retorna aos sobreviventes, que verificam suas armas.

CLAIRE – E então... Vamos lá?

Súbito, é ouvido um berro inumano, num tom ao mesmo tempo agonizante e ameaçador. A imagem volta-se violentamente para uma das beiradas do terraço, onde, apoiado nos quatro membros, está o monstro conhecido como Licker, lançando sua língua ao redor como se com ela tateasse o ambiente.

O trio entra de novo em cena.

CLAIRE, recuando – Oh, meu Deus!

ADA – Atirem!

Com a ordem, as armas começam a ser disparadas contra o mutante, que se contorce e geme conforme recebe os tiros, até por fim perder o equilíbrio e despencar do telhado, a câmera mostrando parte da trajetória de sua queda, mas o impacto no solo sendo apenas ouvido, não mostrado.

Voltamos a contemplar os rostos assustados dos fugitivos.

CLAIRE – Será que...

Antes que ela possa terminar de falar, outro Licker salta sobre o terraço, garras estendidas, prontas para rasgar e triturar. O espectador vê Ada rolando agilmente pelo chão, escapando da investida mortal da criatura. Depois, abaixada com um dos joelhos apoiados no chão, Wong abre fogo, atingindo em cheio o cérebro exposto do monstro, que é mostrado definhando por poucos segundos até cair morto definitivamente, a língua desenrolando-se para fora, a câmera acompanhando-a... Até ela tocar as botas de Claire, que recua de nojo.

IRONS – Você tem treinamento militar, senhorita, se me permite perguntar?

ADA – Não é da sua conta! Vamos sair logo daqui!

A cena seguinte mostra o gancho com o cabo sendo disparado para uma rua de frente para o prédio, enrolando-se em um hidrante. Depois a imagem já corta para o trio descendo lentamente pendurado à corda, e por fim o vemos já de pé na calçada.

Logo depois, os três personagens olham para frente, a Torre do Relógio estando do outro lado da rua. Porém, eles encontram-se do lado oposto ao qual o outro grupo entrou há pouco.

Numa pequena tomada aérea, os sobreviventes, com Ada à frente, atravessam um pequeno portão rumo ao pátio dos fundos do local. São vistos brevemente de costas... Até que um berro é escutado.

CLAIRE – Que foi isso?

Por um momento, a câmera assume a visão da criatura, seja qual for, que avança velozmente contra os humanos, por suas costas. Forçados por um movimento dos braços de Ada, eles se abaixam... E o atacante, saltando, acaba indo de encontro à porta de madeira para a qual o trio estava de frente.

A imagem, voltando a assumir a posição de testemunha, revela o Licker atravessando a porta, abrindo nela um grande buraco com lascas de madeira banhadas no sangue que perdeu. Do outro lado, a pouca distância da entrada, o monstro acaba batendo em cheio a cabeça num sino dourado sobre o chão, fazendo-o badalar de leve. A cabeça do mutante se espatifa contra o metal, seus miolos escorrendo sobre a superfície do sino durante um close. Depois o foco retorna ao trio de fugitivos, que fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, Ada apontando a arma para o monstro temendo que ele levante, para então abaixá-la.

ADA – Já que estamos aqui, vamos entrar!

Claire e Irons concordam com as cabeças, expressões faciais perplexas.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Cenas XLIV a LII

Cena XLIV

O suntuoso hall da Torre do Relógio, visto de cima, como se a câmera estivesse junto ao teto. O ambiente é quase idêntico ao retratado no game "Resident Evil 3: Nemesis", com escadas e adornos.

O grupo de sobreviventes do qual faz parte Leon S. Kennedy é focado examinando o recinto de pisos claros, alguns rastros de sangue aqui e ali. Vemos Ford e Harper averiguando vãos entre as paredes, sombras atrás de colunas e pilastras. Em seguida é mostrado Brad da cintura para cima, olhando ao redor com expressão facial repleta de medo.

BEN – O lugar parece estar vazio!

FORD – Não me parece!

O espectador descobre então o motivo da afirmação de David: de costas para a câmera, ele e Douglas se encontram de frente para os destroços de madeira de uma porta derrubada, havendo aparentemente estantes de livros na sala do outro lado.

Ford e Kennedy trocam um olhar apreensivo, o segundo se aproximando dos dois, seguido pela câmera. O primeiro faz um gesto para Leon, que aponta sua arma para o cômodo adiante. Ele avança pé ante pé, a imagem se alternando entre seus olhos e a pistola em suas mãos. Adentrando a biblioteca em ruínas, a tela assume sua visão enquanto examina o ambiente... Até que o súbito "click" de uma arma sendo engatilhada é ouvido. Leon pára de imediato.

VOZ FEMININA – Não se mova!

É mostrada outra pistola, diferente da portada por Leon e segurada por uma bela mão feminina. A câmera se desloca para o lado, mostrando lenta e gradualmente o braço da personagem... Até que revela um atraente rosto de traços orientais: Ada Wong.

Recuando, a imagem exibe em seguida a cena num panorama maior e mais nítido: pegando Kennedy desprevenido, a mulher aponta sua arma para a cabeça do rapaz.

LEON – Abaixe a arma... Não sou um zumbi!

ADA – Não me lembro de ter perguntado o que você é ou deixa de ser!

LEON – De qualquer forma, sou um policial! E você, quem é?

Wong é vista mudando sua expressão facial de desconfiança para um aparente conformismo, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixa a pistola.

ADA – Uma sobrevivente!

Cena XLV

O hall torna a ser mostrado numa tomada mais ampla, os dois grupos de sobreviventes se unindo quando Ada, Claire e Irons adentram o local. Este último parece um tanto surpreso por ver alguns de seus homens diante de si.

IRONS – Eu sabia que o R.P.D. não cairia totalmente! Vocês vieram para nos salvar!

Só então nota Harper entre eles, a câmera denotando um quê de ironia na face do delegado. Eles então se encaram, mostrados de lado.

IRONS – E quem diria... Você também!

Douglas dá um soco na face de Brian, arrancando-lhe sangue dos lábios. Este recua aturdido, enquanto o espectador vê Leon e Ford segurarem Harper para que ele não volte a investir contra o desafeto.

HARPER – Se não fosse por você, tudo isto poderia ter sido evitado! Você é um maldito corrupto comprado pela Umbrella, contribuiu para que as atividades deles ficassem encobertas até que fosse tarde demais! Até contribuiu para a exposição dos S.T.A.R.S. ao ridículo para que as experiências dos desgraçados continuassem acontecendo!

O foco passa para Claire, que está consternada.

CLAIRE – Isso é verdade?

A imagem se centra em Irons por alguns instantes, que está perceptivelmente atordoado. Ele limpa o sangue da boca, faz alguns movimentos tensos com os braços, por fim cruzando-os, até que se vira de costas para os demais, distanciando-se nervoso.

IRONS – Eu não faço idéia do que esse maluco está dizendo! A situação deve tê-lo deixando um tanto... Desequilibrado!

Harper se agita, tentando se soltar dos braços dos companheiros, porém continua contido.

HARPER – Mentiroso filho da mãe!

Claire se aproxima de Leon na tela, sem demonstrar bem de qual lado está na discussão.

CLAIRE – Há mais sobreviventes?

LEON – Além de nós... Não tenho certeza.

CLAIRE – Eu não sou daqui, cheguei à cidade em meio ao pânico nas ruas!

LEON – E por que veio para cá?

CLAIRE – Estou procurando meu irmão.

A imagem é transferida para o topo das escadas, no andar superior. E discretamente, sem serem percebidos por ninguém no andar inferior, dois pequenos braços cobertos pelas mangas de um pijama de marinheiro seguram barras do beiral da estrutura. O ângulo muda, deixando à mostra os olhos e parte do rosto de Sherry Birkin, lágrimas vertendo sobre seu semblante.

Cena XLVI

Um local escuro. A visão da câmera é confusa, sendo que sons acabam sendo uma das poucas coisas perceptíveis. Um vulto se move nas sombras... Até que, deixando-as, revela ser um bizarro braço sem pele, músculos vermelhos à mostra pingando sangue. Há um leve zoom, até que algo no membro se abre... Um grande e inumano olho de tom rubro, que pisca algumas vezes diante do espectador antes de subitamente desaparecer nas trevas.

Cena XLVII

De volta ao hall, os sobreviventes são mostrados brevemente por cima, circulando pelo local, Claire sentando-se nos primeiros degraus da escadaria. A imagem em seguida a foca.

CLAIRE – Vocês também estão aqui devido ao plano de evacuação?

Vemos Leon se aproximando da moça.

LEON – Sim, nós ficamos sabendo através de uma transmissão de rádio. Segundo o que ouvimos, é preciso badalar os sinos como sinal para que o helicóptero de resgate venha.

ADA – É isso mesmo.

Leon e Ada trocam um olhar de desconfiança mútua, e então a câmera retorna para Claire.

CLAIRE – Nós deveríamos procurar mais sobreviventes neste prédio antes!

IRONS – Se for apenas uma aeronave, então ela já ficará lotada!

O foco passa para Bertolucci, o qual faz gestos irônicos.

BEN – Proteger e servir... Alguém ainda se lembra disso?

Súbito, um urro totalmente inumano, assemelhando-se a um rugido de um animal selvagem ou ao brado de uma besta indomável, ecoa por todas as salas do local. O grupo é visto ligeiramente de cima, seus membros olhando assustados ao redor.

BRAD – Oh, meu Deus, o que é isso agora?

FORD – Definitivamente não é um daqueles zumbis.

HARPER – Nós temos de nos dividir em dois grupos: um sobe até a torre para tocar os sinos, o outro vasculha as outras salas à procura de mais pessoas vivas!

BRAD – Você está louco? Nos dividirmos com todos esses monstros à espreita? Morreríamos ainda mais rápido!

David, ignorando Vickers depois de bufar, é mostrado distanciando-se de costas na direção de uma outra porta de madeira no hall, intacta. Antes de atravessá-la, o espectador vê o policial virando-se para trás.

FORD – Vou procurar mais pessoas. Quem vem comigo?

Vemos Ben, Brad, Claire e Irons juntando-se ao tenente. Depois a câmera se centra em Ada, que começa a vencer os degraus da escada.

ADA – Eu cuido dos sinos!

LEON – Eu irei com você!

HARPER – E eu também... Nunca se sabe o que é possível encontrar no alto de uma torre numa cidade infestada de mutantes, senhorita.

O rosto de Wong, focado na tela, não demonstra aprovar muito a idéia, porém logo acena em sinal de afirmação.

Cena XLVIII

A breve cena começa mostrando o chão de um corredor um tanto desgastado, a câmera estando sobre as tábuas como alguém deitado no solo. Súbito, toda a estrutura de madeira treme, um pouco de poeira sendo liberada. Instantes depois, tudo estremece mais uma vez, agora com maior intensidade. Com o terceiro tremor, o espectador pode notar que certamente se trata de passos, mas de forma alguma normais.

Com o quarto passo, surge na imagem uma grande e pesada bota, o foco se ampliando... Para revelar T-00 caminhando lentamente, a maleta do G-Virus em uma de suas mãos. A câmera volta para junto do assoalho, a cena terminando justamente ao mesmo tempo em que a criatura titânica dá mais uma pisada sobre-humana, seguindo seu caminho.

Cena XLIX

A tela mostra um outro corredor de aspecto igualmente envelhecido, porém com as paredes cobertas por algum tipo de composto branco. Vemos o grupo de Ford avançando por ele durante um momento, até que, num close, o tenente examina com uma das mãos a pegajosa substância, que é revelada ser algum tipo de teia de aranha.

FORD – Eu nunca vi nada como isto!

BEN – E por acaso você também já tinha visto zumbis de verdade antes? Nada mais me surpreende!

BRAD – O que pode ter feito isso?

A câmera em seguida foca uma pequena parte do teto... Onde subitamente surge algo como uma espessa pata peluda listrada, aderindo-se à gosma branca para melhor se locomover.

O foco então retorna aos heróis.

CLAIRE – Espero escapar desta cidade viva...

IRONS – Eu a protegerei no caminho, mocinha...

O delegado ainda fita a irmã de Chris Redfield com um olhar obsessivo.

Súbito, desgruda-se do teto, caindo sobre as patas diante do grupo, uma tarântula dezenas de vezes maior do que seu tamanho original, bloqueando a passagem e movendo suas presas ameaçadoramente. A imagem passa a alternar seu ângulo, oscilando entre a frente e as costas dos sobreviventes.

FORD – Fogo, fogo!

O espectador vê os personagens abrindo fogo contra o artrópode mutante, mas as balas não parecem surtir muito efeito. Com as patas da frente erguidas em posição de ataque, ele investe contra os inimigos, estes saltando para trás para escapar da investida... David, porém, não é tão rápido.

O tenente acaba preso num emaranhado de teia disparado pelo monstro, a câmera acompanhando cada movimento do intenso combate. Os tiros prosseguem, mas a aranha gigante se recusa a cair, cobrindo o policial capturado com seu corpo peludo.

FORD – Não, não, não!

A criatura lança mais teia, agora cobrindo todo o rosto do policial e impedindo-o de respirar. A imagem acompanha a agonia de Ford, que se debate tentando se livrar da tarântula, porém aos poucos perde as forças. O resto do grupo volta a ser mostrado, com Claire à frente, todos assistindo impotentes à triste cena. Os gritos de David são altos e angustiantes.

CLAIRE – Não, isto não pode estar acontecendo!

BRAD – Corram, antes que ela faça de nós suas próximas vítimas!

CLAIRE – Mas...

IRONS – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer por ele!

BRAD – Corram!

Todos acabam assim agindo, a imagem mostrando o quarteto de frente, fugindo velozmente pelo corredor. A aranha ignora-os, continuando a se alimentar. Num breve zoom, Claire olha desolada para Ford, que aos poucos deixa de se mexer, e então volta a avançar chorosa junto com seus companheiros. Visto agora pelas costas, o grupo desaparece por uma porta no final do corredor, que é fechada com força por Brad assim que ele a cruza por último.

A câmera então foca um dos braços ensangüentados do tenente, cujos dedos da mão executam seus últimos movimentos entre espasmos... Até desfalecer de vez, mais gotas vermelhas respingando ao redor.

Cena L

Um corredor do segundo andar. Visto primeiro de frente e depois ligeiramente por cima, o trio composto por Ada, Leon e Harper, na ordem, avança cautelosamente, armas em punho.

O foco é transferido depois para o rosto intrigado de Wong, e logo em seguida para o semblante ainda mais curioso de Kennedy.

LEON – Parece até que você está procurando algo...

ADA – A escada para o alto da torre deve ficar em algum lugar por aqui.

Fazendo uma curva no trajeto relativamente iluminado, o grupo, mostrado de frente, pára de modo súbito, faces surpresas, a câmera então abaixando para revelar o motivo do susto: o cadáver ensangüentado de um mercenário da Umbrella no chão, a boca aberta fixada para sempre numa incrédula expressão de horror.

ADA – Acho que isto confirma que eles planejavam mesmo usar este local como ponto de extração!

HARPER – Algo parece tê-los impedido, porém.

LEON – Vamos logo em frente!

Mostrado por outro ângulo, o trio desaparece através de uma porta solitária.

Cena LI

O grupo de Claire entra numa espécie de capela, com vários bancos enfileirados diante de um altar simples, ao lado do qual há uma mesinha com uma perceptível máquina de escrever. Ambiente e personagens são vistos de cima, depois estes últimos de costas, conforme adentram o lugar.

BEN – Alguém quer se ajoelhar e rezar?

CLAIRE – Deveríamos rogar pelo tenente... Ele morreu bravamente!

BEN – Antes ele do que eu!

Bertolucci é mostrado de frente ao mesmo tempo em que se senta num dos primeiros bancos diante do altar, pernas abertas enquanto alonga os braços e dá um longo bocejo. O espectador consegue notar que Redfield olha com cara fechada para o jornalista.

Os sobreviventes são vistos de uma outra posição.

BRAD – Nós podíamos descansar um pouco, aqui parece ser mais seguro.

CLAIRE – Não há tempo!

IRONS – Talvez Vickers tenha razão. Os outros tocarão os sinos para nós. Não temos com o que nos preocupar, a não ser que os zumbis consigam entrar aqui.

CLAIRE – Mas pode haver mais sobreviventes!

De repente um alto grito feminino é ouvido, vindo de alguma parte da torre, a câmera testemunhando o susto e confusão dos personagens, que olham aturdidos ao redor.

A imagem começa a se alternar entre os falantes.

BEN – De fato!

CLAIRE – Temos que ir dar uma olhada! Deve ser alguém em apuros!

BEN – Fique aqui com o chefe, mocinha. Eu e o Vickers daremos uma olhada. Se não voltarmos dentro de uns dez minutos, voltem para o hall e aguardem até que os outros retornem. Creio que vocês ouvirão os sinos, se eles ainda estiverem vivos!

BRAD – Eu? Por que eu tenho que ir com você?

BEN – Para proteger minha retaguarda. Mesmo sendo um covarde, você tem treinamento do S.T.A.R.S., e isso conta!

BRAD – Mas...

IRONS – Vá logo com ele, Vickers. Eu tomarei conta da senhorita Redfield. E além do mais, a mulher em apuros pode estar sendo devorada neste exato momento...

Ben e Brad dão as costas para a câmera, caminhando até a porta da capela e saindo, o segundo ainda relutante. A cena termina mostrando Irons fitando Claire com olhos cobiçosos mais uma vez, sem que a jovem, de pé apoiada no altar, perceba o perigo que corre.

Cena LII

Leon, Ada e Harper vagam por outro corredor, possuindo marcas de sangue no chão e paredes. Depois de mostrar o trio em si, a câmera foca Kennedy e Wong à frente, a música "With You", do Linkin Park, tocando ao fundo.

Depois os três são mostrados de costas, parando diante de uma porta no final do trajeto.

LEON – Aqui é o único local que ainda não inspecionamos, a escada para o alto da torre deve estar aí!

Vemos uma mão tocando a maçaneta, unhas pintadas de vinho... Pertence a Ada, que mal espera o policial terminar de falar e já segue em frente, passando a correr depois de atravessar a porta. A face perplexa de Leon é mostrada, boquiaberta.

LEON – Ada, espere!

E desata a correr no encalço da oriental.

Douglas fica sozinho na imagem, visto de frente e olhando com uma cara de inconformismo para a direção tomada pelo casal.

HARPER – Mulheres... E novatos!

Passa então a seguir lentamente, passos sem pressa, pelo mesmo caminho.

A trilha se intensifica. Ada avança em meio às sombras, esbarrando em vários objetos e móveis cobertos de pequenas teias de aranha e pó pelo escuro ambiente. Segura uma lanterna com uma mão e sua pistola com a outra, a câmera acompanhando o feixe luminoso conforme revela cada canto da sala. Até que, subitamente, é visto um vulto humano próximo de uma parede, e a tela logo em seguida mostra a expressão de espanto de Wong, que aponta a arma para a penumbra.

ADA – Quem está aí?

Focando a área perto da parede, vê-se algo como um jaleco branco vagamente iluminado pela lanterna... E então um tiro, cujo clarão toma o local por uma fração de segundo. Durante o curto período de luz, a câmera consegue mostrar alguém saltando na frente de Wong, empurrando-a para o chão... E recebendo o disparo em seu lugar.

A cena torna-se confusa, Ada erguendo-se do assoalho com a lanterna voltada para baixo: a câmera assume a posição da mesma, mostrando primeiro o rosto iluminado de Leon, que morde os lábios e sua, depois passando para seu ombro... Onde, coberto por uma de suas mãos, há um ferimento a bala que mancha seus dedos e uniforme de sangue.

ADA – Você...

O rosto da mulher é exibido de frente, parcialmente iluminado.

ADA – Aquela mulher... Preciso ir atrás dela!

A última tomada da cena mostra a sala escura vista de cima, os passos de Wong sendo ouvidos e a luz da lanterna se afastando conforme ela assume o mesmo trajeto tomado pela atiradora misteriosa. A música pára de súbito.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Cenas LIII a LXIII

Cena LIII

O novo lugar é visto de cima, internamente: a torre em cujo topo estão o relógio e os sinos. Uma longa escada metálica em espiral leva até o ápice, corrimões e degraus um tanto enferrujados. É por ela que começa a subir Ada Wong, vista de vários ângulos diferentes seguidamente. De repente, enquanto mostrada de lado, a oriental tem a arma arrancada da mão por um tiro, o inesperado som do disparo assustando o espectador.

A câmera recua, mostrando o rosto surpreso, porém sério e firme, de Ada, até a imagem estacionar-se numa outra mão, também feminina, manga de jaleco... Segurando uma pistola que ainda fumega. A tomada seguinte exibe a atiradora de frente: Annete Birkin.

ANNETE – Sua missão termina aqui!

O foco se alterna entre as duas mulheres.

ADA – Mas do que é que você está falando?

ANNETE – Não se faça de desentendida. Inventar uma desculpa para estar em Raccoon neste momento vai apenas piorar sua situação, acredite.

A esposa de William Birkin, vista de costas e depois ligeiramente de lado, desce alguns degraus na direção da inimiga, pistola apontada em sua direção, cada passo sobre o metal ecoando por toda a sombria torre. Pára a uma curta distância de Wong.

ADA – Eu vim para cá procurando meu namorado John, ele trabalhava para a Umbrella e descobri pistas do envolvimento dele em pesquisas realizadas nos laboratórios desta cidade!

ANNETE – John, certo? O nome não me é estranho. Creio que ele era um dos assistentes de William no hospital. Está morto agora, como todos os outros. E você certamente aproximou-se dele apenas para ter fácil acesso ao meu marido!

Annete engatilha a arma. O foco continua se alternando, a trilha de fundo ficando tensa.

ADA – Você está me acusando de algo que eu nem faço idéia do que se trata.

ANNETE – Mentirosa! Você e os assassinos da Umbrella mataram meu marido, não lhe dando outra opção a não ser... Ele precisou usar sua própria criação para manter-se vivo, aquilo que vocês desgraçados tanto perseguem!

ADA – E o que poderia ser isso?

ANNETE – O G-Virus!

Cena LIV

Um corredor do primeiro andar do prédio, decorado com bonitos móveis e vitrais. Brad e Ben seguem por ele mostrados de frente, suados e com expressões de apreensão em suas faces, principalmente o primeiro. Deixam de caminhar perto do final do trajeto, com uma porta de cada lado.

BEN – Vamos nos separar, certo?

BRAD – Momentaneamente!

BEN – Sim, apenas momentaneamente...

E assim agem, filmados de lado enquanto avançam por caminhos diferentes. Acompanhamos primeiro a odisséia de Brad dentro da nova sala. O piloto covarde é focado frontalmente, a câmera logo em seguida assumindo sua visão para revelar ao espectador o recinto: parcialmente iluminado, com estantes de livros empoeiradas, piso xadrez e algumas soturnas armaduras de cavaleiros medievais portando lanças ao fundo.

Vickers, visto de lado, segue em frente com a pistola apontada para o vazio, como que buscando um inimigo invisível. Súbito, pisa numa tábua podre no chão que se parte sob uma de suas botas, causando um som que o sobressalta, fazendo com que salte para trás, a câmera bem próxima de si. Acompanhamos a mudança de expressões em seu rosto: de susto para a constatação da ausência de perigo e então para um tenso alívio. Brad suspira.

Vamos para a outra sala, uma espécie de dormitório com camas razoavelmente arrumadas e móveis também confortáveis. O lugar é mostrado de um ângulo mais amplo, para então o foco se centrar em Bertolucci, que faz sua averiguação bem devagar. Acompanhamos seus passos, apenas seus sapatos sendo visíveis por um momento, quando a câmera assume a visão de alguém, ou algo, embaixo de uma das camas... Até que o repórter se detém de modo brusco, avistando alguma coisa caída ao lado de um dos leitos... A imagem, porém, não revela de imediato o que é.

BEN – Meu Deus!

De uma perspectiva junto ao teto, vemos de cima uma bela jovem loira de cabelos compridos caída sobre o assoalho, trajando um longo vestido branco e estando inconsciente. Ben se abaixa ao lado da moça, balançando negativamente a cabeça. O ângulo muda, quase no nível do chão, mostrando jornalista e mulher de lado.

BEN – É uma pena...

Ele checa o pulso da provável vítima da epidemia.

BEN – Está mesmo morta. Mas o que podem ter feito com você, docinho? Não enxergo nenhuma mordida ou arranhão...

Um zoom revela uma das mãos de Bertolucci acariciando suavemente os cabelos dourados da jovem, para então a cena terminar.

Cena LV

Retornamos à escada em espiral na torre.

ADA – G-Virus?

ANNETE – O maior trabalho da vida de William. Ele não desejava que caísse nas mãos dos gananciosos inescrupulosos da Umbrella, porém. Planejava fugir com as amostras, vendê-las a alguma empresa farmacêutica sem fins militares. Um velho amigo dele ia ajudá-lo nisso, mas não duvido que até ele o tenha traído!

ADA – Escute, eu não estou atrás de vírus nenhum, quero apenas...

Annete aproxima ainda mais o cano da arma da cabeça de Wong, a câmera focalizando seu olhar ameaçador. A mãe de Sherry já perdeu a razão.

ANNETE – Não adianta mentir, sua vadia! Você veio sim atrás do vírus, mas não o obterá! William cuidará pessoalmente disso... Ele já não é mais humano!

ADA – Você mencionou que ele usou sua criação em si mesmo...

ANNETE – Em seu último sopro de vida, ele injetou o G-Virus em seu próprio sangue. Esse agente viral causa mutações incontroláveis e rápidas, que se tornam ainda mais intensas quando as células precisam se regenerar. Tentar lutar com William agora irá apenas torná-lo mais forte, e ele caçará todos vocês...

É ouvido novamente o urro bestial escutado antes no hall, ameaçador e sanguinário.

ANNETE – Até a morte!

Cena LVI

Voltamos a Brad. Visto de costas e depois de lado, o piloto continua explorando a soturna sala, mãos trêmulas empunhando a arma. Num close, percebemos que ele apalpa os bolsos e o colete, parecendo mais alarmado conforme executa a ação. Em seguida suspira: sua munição está no fim.

BRAD – Droga...

É focada a cabeça de Vickers, que se volta na direção de um dos lados do cômodo, ficando então em segundo plano... Sendo destacado um grande armário de madeira junto a uma parede, portas contendo alguns arranhões.

BRAD – Torça por mim, mamãe...

Mostrado ligeiramente por cima, Brad caminha até o móvel, passos lentos e cautelosos, suas botas sendo mostradas por um momento... Até que há um zoom em sua mão, que se aproxima de uma das trancas do invólucro... Antes que a puxe, porém, as portas do armário são abertas bruscamente por dentro, um zumbi esfomeado saltando sobre sua presa. A cena é confusa, vários ângulos diferentes se contrapondo conforme o morto-vivo derruba Vickers ao chão e ele, aos gritos, luta desesperadamente para se soltar.

Num dado instante os berros do piloto se tornam mais intensos, enquanto vemos sangue jorrar. A criatura abocanha-o perto do ombro, o espectador podendo captar o combate com maior nitidez ao mesmo tempo em que Brad desfere socos e pontapés frenéticos contra o oponente, até que consegue finalmente repeli-lo.

Vickers levanta-se ofegante, levando brevemente a mão esquerda ao ferimento sofrido e então apontando a pistola para o zumbi. Exibido de frente, é possível então notar alguns detalhes no monstro: tem aparentes traços orientais, veste trajes similares aos de um segurança ou policial e porta um crachá com o nome "J. Takeuchi".

Brad é visto de frente, arma pronta para ser disparada.

BRAD – Takeuchi, hem?

O foco volta para o morto-vivo, que baba uma espécie de gosma ácida, soltando simultaneamente um gemido.

BRAD – Vou livrá-lo de sua miséria, amigo!

O tiro é efetuado e a bala se aloja na testa da criatura, que emite um último som engasgado e então tomba pesadamente em cima do assoalho, tudo acompanhado pela câmera. Vickers, por sua vez, recua até uma outra parede e junto dela cai sentado, respirando com dificuldade cada vez maior. Está sozinho e infectado.

Cena LVII

A sala próxima, onde Bertolucci ainda examina o cadáver da moça loira. Os dois são mostrados ao público novamente de cima, em seguida de lado. O rosto do jornalista é focado num close, franzindo a testa.

BEN – Hei, eu conheço você...

Torna-se a ver a imagem de sua mão acariciando os cabelos da jovem, mas agora também seu rosto pálido, olhos fechados como uma sinistra boneca de louça.

BEN – Você é a filha do prefeito! Elza, certo? Elza Warren?

Retorna a face do repórter. Ele dá um longo suspiro.

BEN – É claro, você não pode me responder... Está morta.

Um estranho barulho é emitido pelo corpo, assemelhando-se a um ruído intestinal. Ben parece não notar.

BEN – Se ao menos eu soubesse como aconteceu...

De repente, com uma repentina melodia de espanto, é mostrado o ventre da garota, do qual irrompe, através de um buraco sanguinolento que mancha o vestido, uma criatura da aparência de um inseto extremamente bizarro, que ao mesmo tempo parece ser constituída de carne humana. Vemos num piscar de olhos a expressão de horror de Bertolucci, que meio segundo depois percebe o pequeno ser grotesco saltar em sua direção... Penetrando em sua boca aberta e descendo rapidamente por sua garganta, a longa e fina cauda do parasita balançando freneticamente para fora mesmo depois de Ben fechar os lábios, olhos bem arregalados.

Cena LVIII

A escadaria metálica da torre, na qual ainda se encontram Ada e Annete. A câmera se alterna entre as duas.

ADA – Está me dizendo que seu marido se transformou numa máquina de matar? Ele perdeu totalmente a consciência?

ANNETE – Sim, o G-Virus remove tudo que caracteriza seu hospedeiro como um ser humano... Memórias, capacidade de raciocínio, sentimentos... E agora ele deve estar atrás de nossa filha. Ainda bem que ordenei que ela se escondesse, assim William não a encontrará! Nem vocês!

ADA – Por que sua filha em particular?

ANNETE – O instinto de perpetuar a espécie. William tentará introduzir embriões em outros seres humanos à procura de um DNA que seja compatível com o seu. Sherry é sua filha, portanto a compatibilidade entre os dois é bem alta. Se William a encontrar, ela com certeza será contaminada com o G-Virus e passará a sofrer mutações.

ADA – Mas e quanto aos humanos não-compatíveis? O que acontece ao receberem os embriões?

ANNETE – Havendo incompatibilidade... Os embriões serão simplesmente descartados. Ou melhor... Eles descartarão o hospedeiro!

Cena LIX

A sala escura onde Leon recebeu o tiro no lugar de Ada. O policial, vagamente reconhecível em meio à penumbra, é visto de frente, ofegante e com uma das mãos ainda cobrindo o ferimento no ombro. A câmera assume a visão de Kennedy por um momento, revelando a aproximação de um feixe de luz. Logo o espectador pode reconhecer o homem que segura a lanterna: Douglas Harper.

HARPER – Oh, droga!

O recém-chegado é mostrado de costas conforme corre até Leon e se abaixa ao seu lado, examinando-o. A imagem foca o ferimento iluminado por alguns segundos.

HARPER – Um tiro, hem?

LEON – Eu a salvei... A bala... Ia acertar Ada!

HARPER – Ah, é? Bem, você é mesmo um herói, cara, mas onde ela está agora? Deixou para trás desse jeito aquele que salvou sua vida?

LEON – Ela está atrás de algo. Tenho cada vez mais certeza disso.

HARPER – Está sim. Atrás de encrenca.

Apesar de não podermos ver com clareza seus movimentos, conseguimos perceber que Douglas apanha algo que traz consigo e passa a manusear objetos. Pelos sons, é possível deduzir se tratar de um kit de primeiros-socorros.

O rosto de Harper é evidenciado.

HARPER – Você tem sorte de eu ter encontrado isto na redação do jornal... E também por eu já ter trabalhado como enfermeiro!

LEON – Posso te chamar de mãe?

HARPER – Cale a boca!

Cena LX

Brad, visto de frente, cruza novamente a porta da sala onde encontrou o zumbi, regressando ao corredor. Gemendo, cobre a mordida no tórax com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que o som de outra maçaneta sendo aberta é escutado. Vemos Vickers voltando seu rosto assustado para o lado, apenas para revelar... Ben Bertolucci, também de volta.

BRAD – Ufa, é você, cara! Não me assuste!

A câmera foca o repórter da cintura para cima. Apesar de nenhum ferimento aparente, seu estado é bem pior que o do membro do S.T.A.R.S.: mal consegue andar, cobrindo o abdômen, no qual sente intensas dores, com a mão esquerda. Mostrado então de lado, tenta aproximar-se de Brad e quase tropeça, esticando um dos braços na direção dele para buscar apoio e fazendo com que o piloto, no susto, apenas recue.

BEN – Me ajuda, cara!

Vickers tem os olhos tão arregalados que eles parecem querer saltar de seu semblante a qualquer momento. Também está com a boca aberta.

BRAD – O que aconteceu com você?

BEN – Eu não... _(engasga)_ Não sei!

BRAD – Não chegue perto de mim, você está infectado!

BEN – De que diabos está falando? Olhe o tamanho dessa mordida no seu peito! Você ficou infectado também!

Segue-se um momento de silêncio, a câmera mostrando primeiro a face pálida de Bertolucci, em seguida passando para o rosto apavorado de Vickers. Os dois ficam se encarando calados por alguns segundos, constatando a situação irreversível em que se encontram, até que Brad toma a iniciativa e sai correndo do local, retornando pelo caminho que leva à capela. A imagem então volta para o jornalista.

BEN – "Coração de Galinha"!

Cai sentado junto a uma parede, gemendo e contorcendo-se de dor.

Cena LXI

Mais uma vez a escada na torre. O foco se alterna entre as damas.

ADA – Sua filha está correndo sério risco. Não acha que seria melhor ir protegê-la ao invés de ficar apontando essa arma para mim?

ANNETE – Eu protegerei minha filha e a criação de William exterminando malditas espiãs como você!

As duas se calam, a câmera se centrando nos olhos de cada uma, uma música de tensão contribuindo para a cena... Até que, num movimento rápido e inesperado, Wong agarra o braço da oponente que segura a pistola, tentando torcê-lo. A luta passa a ser vista de vários ângulos diferentes, conforme Annete, cerrando os dentes, tenta se soltar com grande ímpeto. Consegue disparar uma, duas vezes, as balas passando por cima do ombro de Ada e alojando-se na parede logo atrás. Em seguida a oriental emprega todas as suas forças para bater o pulso da inimiga no corrimão da escada, fazendo-a gemer enquanto a arma escapa de seus dedos e despenca rumo ao térreo. Agora o combate está de igual para igual.

ANNETE – Você não vai... Conseguir!

Ada agarra Annete pelo jaleco, empurrando-a contra a parede atrás dela. A câmera acompanha a cientista enquanto sua cabeça se choca com violência contra o concreto, fazendo-a imediatamente fechar os olhos e desfalecer, caindo quase deitada sobre os degraus. Inconsciente.

A imagem retorna para Wong.

ADA – Só espero que sua filha não tenha a mesma sorte que você...

E, resoluta, retoma o trajeto ascendente rumo ao topo da torre.

Cena LXII

A capela. Claire e Irons ainda estão em suas mesmas posições, mostrados de cima e depois de lado. A câmera então exibe apenas o chefe de polícia, de frente, coçando os bigodes e olhando uma vez mais para a moça com um olhar suspeito.

IRONS – Você não acreditou naquelas besteiras do Harper, acreditou?

Vemos Claire cabisbaixa e pensativa. Então levanta a cabeça, expressão confusa.

CLAIRE – Não sei mais no que acreditar desde que cheguei a esta cidade.

IRONS – Nem que sairemos vivos?

É possível perceber, pelo rosto da jovem, que ela parece começar a notar as segundas intenções de Brian. Uma trilha de suspense e ameaça toma o fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que, de um ângulo relativamente próximo, o espectador observa Irons se aproximando lentamente de Claire.

IRONS – Se não acredita nisso, faria sentido desejar aproveitar suas últimas horas de vida da melhor forma possível, não?

O foco é revezado entre os falantes.

CLAIRE – Do que está falando?

IRONS – Desde que a encontrei, tenho me perguntado...

Num close acima do ombro de Brian, este é visto agarrando subitamente os braços de Redfield, uma nota melódica de terror denotando a terrível situação.

IRONS – Serei eu o primeiro a possuí-la?

Sucedem-se diferentes ângulos e posições de câmera conforme Irons procura manter a moça sob seu poder, enquanto ela tenta se soltar apavorada, chutando as pernas do algoz. Os ataques, todavia, não geram frutos.

IRONS – Vejo que é um animalzinho selvagem, assim como as feras que já empalhei... Mas, da mesma maneira que elas, irei domesticá-la!

CLAIRE, gritando – Me solta! Me largue, seu maníaco! Socorro, alguém! Socorro!

Um zoom mostra uma das mãos do delegado tentando abrir o zíper dos shorts de Claire, ela ainda lutando bravamente para escapar do iminente abuso. Porém Irons, além de frio e cruel, parece ter uma incrível resistência à dor causada pelos golpes executados contra si pela motoqueira. Ela continua a gritar, berrar, sua face chorosa ficando sozinha na tela... Até que algo acontece.

Brian é filmado frontalmente do abdômen para cima, ficando imóvel, suas mãos soltando Claire de repente... Sem piscar, o chefe de polícia vem ao chão, desmaiado e com um leve sangramento na nuca, captado pela câmera... A qual sobe vagarosamente, revelando primeiro uma garotinha loira com pijama de marinheiro, e em seguida o grande castiçal dourado, de comprido suporte, que ela segura com certa dificuldade nas mãos.

Retornamos a Claire, que está estupefata e trêmula, ainda se recobrando do ataque.

SHERRY – Esse homem é mau, ele estava machucando você!

CLAIRE – Oh, meu Deus, quem é você?

SHERRY – Meu nome é Sherry! E o seu?

CLAIRE – Claire! _(passa uma das mãos pelo rosto e cabelo)_ Pode me chamar de Claire!

A filha de William e Annete Birkin é vista soltando o pesado castiçal, que despenca sobre um dos bancos da capela, danificando a madeira. A cena então é retratada de cima, com Claire caminhando até a garotinha e se abaixando diante dela.

CLAIRE – Muito obrigada. Você foi muito corajosa!

SHERRY – Eu tinha que fazer algo, ele é mau!

CLAIRE – Não se preocupe, ele não vai ferir mais ninguém...

Claire vira a cabeça de leve, a câmera focando Irons inconsciente por um instante, e então exibindo as duas personagens de lado, acima dos bancos.

CLAIRE – O que está fazendo sozinha aqui?

SHERRY – Minha mãe me trouxe até aqui assim que os monstros apareceram, e então meu pai se machucou... Depois mamãe chorou, e pediu que eu me escondesse em algum lugar. Resolvi vir até aqui.

CLAIRE – Eu e alguns amigos meus vamos fugir de helicóptero. Por que não tentamos encontrar sua mãe e seu pai para irmos todos juntos?

SHERRY – Não, eu estou com medo... Tem um monstro diferente lá fora, maior e mais perigoso que os zumbis... E ele está atrás de mim!

CLAIRE – Atrás de você?

O sinistro urro inumano faz-se ouvir mais uma vez por todo o prédio. Sherry começa a choramingar. O ângulo muda.

SHERRY – Por favor, vamos ficar aqui!

A irmã de Chris abraça a menina com força, acariciando-a. Apesar da situação, Claire consegue esboçar um sorriso quase fraternal, sua face mostrada num close.

CLAIRE – Não se preocupe, querida, eu irei proteger você... Prometo.

Cena LXIII

O mesmo helicóptero que aguarda o toque dos sinos é visto rapidamente por fora, a imagem então passando para seu interior, mostrando a dupla de ocupantes. É ouvido um "bip", o piloto informando enquanto leva uma das mãos ao ouvido direito:

PILOTO – Temos uma transmissão. É o chefe.

A câmera se alterna entre o piloto e a face intrigada do co-piloto conforme o primeiro recebe a comunicação, a voz do interlocutor podendo ser escutada apenas muito vagamente pelo espectador.

PILOTO – Sim senhor. (...) Sim senhor, entendido, ainda estamos aguardando o sinal. (...) Entendido, desligo.

Ele retorna a mão aos controles da aeronave, o foco passando para o co-piloto em seguida.

CO-PILOTO – Do que se trata?

PILOTO – O chefe disse que a Umbrella planeja destruir a cidade ao amanhecer para encobrir o incidente. Usarão uma ogiva nuclear. É melhor o cientista na Torre do Relógio se apressar, pois temos somente mais alguns minutos. Caso contrário, iremos embora com ou sem o pacote!

CO-PILOTO – Uma ogiva nuclear? Como o governo pode permitir isso?

PILOTO – Simples, meu amigo: a Umbrella é o governo!

O helicóptero torna a ser exibido externamente sobre o centro de Raccoon e a cena tem seu fim.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Cenas LXIV a LXX

Cena LXIV

Vemos o interior de uma sala escura, repleta de pó e teias de aranha como quase todas as outras da torre. Súbito, surge por sua porta aberta um facho de luz, o qual, passando sobre a câmera e sobre o ambiente, acaba por revelá-lo aos poucos. A imagem assume a visão da portadora da lanterna, mostrando grandes peças desativadas de maquinário, alguns mecanismos bastante complexos. O rosto da personagem é exibido brevemente enquanto ela caminha pelo local, seus passos fazendo a madeira no chão gemer: Ada Wong. Depois a câmera retorna para sua perspectiva, a oriental se aproximando de uma grande máquina ao fundo do recinto... Composta pelo sistema de engrenagens do grande relógio da torre, o qual deve ser colocado em funcionamento para que os sinos possam tocar.

Vista de lado, Ada se abaixa diante do mecanismo, examinando-o atentamente com a lanterna enquanto seu rosto assume uma expressão de dúvida. Tornamos a ver através de seus olhos, o foco de luz passando pela série de engrenagens e roldanas... Até que se detém num espaço vago, um pequeno suporte indicando que algo deveria estar fixado ali. Há uma peça faltando.

ADA – Eu sabia... Fácil demais!

Wong suspira e é vista levantando-se, olhando então fixamente para a máquina com uma mão no queixo, pensativa.

Cena LXV

Retornamos à escadaria. Annete, ainda caída e inconsciente, é vista de cima, até que leves movimentos em seu corpo revelam que ela está recobrando os sentidos. Há um zoom enquanto a cientista se senta nos degraus aos gemidos, uma das mãos massageando a cabeça ferida. As pontas dos dedos da mulher se mancham de sangue, fato que é focado pela câmera.

ANNETE – Vadia!

O ângulo se altera e o espectador observa Annete levar a outra mão ao interior do jaleco, de onde tira algum tipo de peça dourada. A imagem se aproxima do objeto: uma engrenagem reluzente com algumas jóias incrustadas. É fácil concluir se tratar do artefato ausente no mecanismo do relógio.

ANNETE – Mas deixou algo para trás...

Birkin fica fitando a peça em sua mão por vários segundos, como se fosse um tesouro de inestimável valor. A câmera primeiro mostra a engrenagem por cima do ombro da personagem e então passa para o lado oposto, centrando-se nos olhos doentios da mulher.

ANNETE – Nós vamos vencer, querido... Nós vamos vencer!

É ouvido um barulho inesperado, semelhante a algo pesado golpeando uma superfície sólida. A câmera, ainda no rosto de Annete, testemunha seu semblante transitando de uma leve apreensão para uma psicótica expressão de felicidade. O som se repete, mais intenso do que antes. E de novo, e mais uma vez...

ANNETE – William... É você?

A cena torna-se uma confusão de imagens e cortes rápidos. A seqüência de barulhos é encerrada com um estrondo, como se algo houvesse finalmente cedido aos golpes, provavelmente uma parede. Depois se seguem aparentes passos sobre a escada, breves relances da face sorridente de Annete, uma gargalhada... Que logo se transforma em grito, estranhos ruídos remetendo a algo sendo perfurado dominando a tomada junto a uma música clímax... E a última coisa percebida pelo espectador são várias gotas de sangue pingando e escorrendo pelos degraus da escada.

Cena LXVI

Claire e Sherry seguem lentamente por um corredor, a menina demonstrando fisicamente que conta com a jovem como sua protetora. As duas são mostradas de cima, de costas e então de frente, uma trilha de suspense fornecendo uma relativa tensão.

SHERRY – Você tem certeza de que este caminho é seguro, Claire?

CLAIRE – É sim, querida. Não se preocupe. Logo encontraremos meus amigos e sairemos daqui!

SHERRY – Eu ainda estou com medo...

Vemos brevemente o rosto de Claire, um pouco consternado ao ouvir a afirmação da adolescente. A dupla pára de caminhar. A imagem passa para Sherry, frontalmente, a irmã de Chris se abaixando diante dela e colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

CLAIRE – É natural sentir medo, ainda mais numa situação como esta. Também estou apavorada. Mas precisamos nos esforçar um pouco se quisermos sair deste inferno.

SHERRY – Eu não consigo parar de pensar nos zumbis... E no monstro!

CLAIRE – Por que não tentamos conversar sobre algo para nos distrairmos? Assim o medo irá embora!

A filha do casal Birkin acena com a cabeça, Claire levantando-se e voltando a andar junto com ela. São novamente retratadas de diferentes ângulos, a câmera por fim focando Sherry de frente.

SHERRY – Sobre o que quer falar, Claire?

CLAIRE – Não sei... Algo que goste de fazer?

SHERRY – Eu gosto de estudar. Meus pais me ensinaram a ser assim.

CLAIRE – Como assim?

SHERRY – Eles nunca me deram muita atenção, acho que por causa do trabalho deles. Fico quase sempre sozinha, e os livros se tornaram meus companheiros. Tanto os livros de escola quanto os livros de histórias.

CLAIRE – Em que série você está na escola?

SHERRY – Sétima. E minha matéria preferida é biologia. A Ângela também gosta.

CLAIRE – Ângela é sua amiga?

SHERRY – Sim, Ângela Ashford, minha melhor amiga. O pai dela é cientista também. Tomara que ela tenha conseguido sair de Raccoon...

Súbito, mostradas de costas, as duas sobreviventes cessam novamente de caminhar, permanecendo imóveis enquanto olham fixamente para o fim do corredor. A câmera logo revela o motivo da cautela: a maçaneta da porta localizada neste está se mexendo. Os rostos assustados das personagens são evidenciados em meio aos sons cada vez mais altos da alavanca sendo manejada, emperrando aos solavancos em meio à aparente dificuldade da pessoa do outro lado em abri-la. Deve mesmo ser um morto-vivo.

SHERRY – Claire...

A motoqueira faz um sinal para que a menina fique em silêncio, e esta em seguida, centrada pela câmera, esconde-se atrás das pernas de sua defensora. A agitação na maçaneta, novamente focada, se intensifica, a cena atingindo o ápice da tensão quando ela é aberta de repente, a porta rangendo conforme se desloca... Apenas para revelar que é Douglas Harper o indivíduo em questão.

A tela volta a exibir Claire, sua expressão de alívio sendo bem perceptível.

CLAIRE – Você nos assustou!

HARPER – Impossível evitar, este lugar é tão velho que o cenário contribui para que todos se tornem ameaças em potencial. Quem é a garotinha?

CLAIRE – Sherry Birkin. Ela se perdeu dos pais.

SHERRY – Eles trabalham para aquela empresa... A Umbrella!

Harper e Redfield são vistos trocando um olhar de temor e suspeita. Nem a segunda sabia disso até então.

HARPER – Ela vem conosco, não haverá problema. E quanto ao resto do grupo?

CLAIRE – Ford está morto. Brad e Ben foram investigar um grito e sumiram. Já o Irons...

SHERRY – Ele não virá com a gente!

A câmera destaca uma grande convicção no rosto da menina. Depois retrata Claire, que não consegue conter um sorriso.

CLAIRE – Eu te explico depois. Cadê o Leon e a Ada?

HARPER – A vadia levou um tiro e Leon pulou na frente dela para recebê-lo. Depois disso ela sumiu, não confio nela. Tentei depois cuidar do ferimento do Kennedy, porém ele insistiu em ir atrás dela, achando que está em perigo... Eu não ousei impedir!

O trio é visto ligeiramente de cima e a cena termina.

Cena LXVII

Brad Vickers adentra o hall da Torre do Relógio vindo da porta que cruzara anteriormente com os colegas. É retratado de diferentes ângulos e distâncias conforme se dirige até o centro do ambiente, andando com dificuldade e ainda cobrindo com uma das mãos o ferimento causado pelo zumbi.

BRAD – Eles... Eles deviam estar aqui!

A imagem se aproxima do membro do S.T.A.R.S., destacando seu ato de olhar frustrado ao redor. Está mesmo sozinho ali.

BRAD – Alguém? Vivo?

A câmera é transferida para o chão, perto da porta destruída que leva à biblioteca, mostrando Vickers de longe... Quando uma grande bota pisa sobre o piso, tomando a tela. O piloto não percebe a misteriosa presença.

O zoom retorna para ele, denotando bem seu crescente desespero, o medo aflorando por seus poros junto com o suor. Aliás, a intensa quantidade deste condiz com o fato de estar infectado pelo vírus. A desolação no semblante de Brad é agora total: dá-se conta de que não vai mais sobreviver.

BRAD – Por favor, alguém?

O foco volta para junto do piso xadrez, as botas ameaçadoras continuando a caminhar... A câmera depois sobe e se afasta ligeiramente, revelando quem é o recém-chegado: nada mais nada menos que o T-00, avançando em sua típica postura remetente a Frankenstein, punhos fechados e causando a impressão de realmente ser indestrutível. Traz ainda a maleta com o G-Virus. Seu rosto inexpressivo só complementa o perfil de um perfeito assassino.

Vickers, visto de frente, percebe o inimigo, apontando a pistola para ele após uma breve relutância, quiçá conformismo. Geme ao movimentar o braço, deixando crer que sofrera uma fisgada no músculo ao fazê-lo por causa da mordida.

BRAD – Mais essa...

Mostrado de costas e de cima, Mr. X prossegue em seu trajeto rumo ao alvo, Brad recusando-se a correr. Exibido novamente, agora de lado, Vickers dispara três vezes contra a criatura, as balas se mostrando totalmente inúteis. O sobrevivente está bastante trêmulo.

Numa panorâmica do set, o espectador acompanha o final da aproximação do mutante. Quando ele está a apenas dois metros de si, a imagem tornando a se aproximar, Vickers atira a arma de fogo longe e retira sua faca de combate do uniforme, brandindo-a contra o oponente. Porém, quando vai atacar, o T-00 agarra seu braço, pressionando-o e torcendo-o. Vickers grita de dor e solta a faca, o som de ossos se quebrando também se fazendo destacar.

BRAD – Maldito!

A câmera acompanha a queda de Vickers, agora totalmente indefeso diante do Tyrant. Ele ainda tenta rastejar para longe dali, empreendendo um último esforço para sobreviver. A imagem se alterna por alguns instantes entre a face vencida e sem esperanças de Brad e a fria e alheia do agressor, sua careca refletindo o brilho das luzes do hall. O piloto morde os lábios.

BRAD – Vá para o inferno, desgraçado!

Assumimos a visão de Vickers no chão, observando Mr. X erguer uma das pernas até uma certa altura... Para então abaixar o pé de forma veloz e poderosa bem em cima da cabeça de sua vítima. O escurecimento da tela e o som de algo sendo espatifado vêm simultaneamente.

Cena LXVIII

Regressamos uma vez mais à escadaria rumo ao topo da torre. O lugar é visto de cima e de longe, num primeiro momento dando a impressão de que continua o mesmo... Mas assim que a proximidade e o ângulo mudam, o espectador consegue notar pedaços retorcidos de ferro que um dia compuseram parte do corrimão da escada, além de muitas manchas de sangue na parede e degraus.

A câmera então mostra Annete Birkin, ofegante, caída sobre os mesmos, um enorme ferimento em seu abdômen, resultado de algum tipo de perfuração, revelado num zoom. Seu jaleco e demais vestes estão totalmente ensopados de líquido vermelho.

Apesar da terrível situação em que se encontra, seu rosto é focado... E ela sorri. Sorri insanamente.

De repente, um engatilhar de arma é ouvido. A imagem recua um pouco, deixando visível o cano de uma pistola apontada para a nuca da cientista.

ADA – Acho que você se esqueceu de me dar uma coisa!

Annete perde a expressão de triunfo e ergue os olhos, em seguida a tela assumindo sua visão, retratando Wong olhando para baixo com um sorriso astuto nos lábios, estando de ponta-cabeça devido à perspectiva da observadora. O foco muda, mostrando agora uma das mãos ensangüentadas da esposa de William... Que ainda segura a engrenagem dourada firmemente.

ADA – Dê-me a peça!

Começa a haver alternância de ângulos, tanto entre as falantes, quanto à cena em si.

ANNETE – Nunca, sua vagabunda! Vão morrer aqui, jamais levarão a criação de William!

ADA – Você quer que sua filhinha se torne comida dos mortos-vivos também? A única chance de ela escapar desta cidade é que eu consiga tocar os malditos sinos!

Fica claro para nós que Annete reluta por um momento.

ANNETE – Sherry ficará bem com ou sem a ajuda de vocês!

ADA – Se o seu querido marido fez isso com você, imagine o que vai fazer com ela...

ANNETE, gritando – Cale a boca!

Novos passos são ouvidos na escada, fazendo as duas mulheres interromperem o diálogo. A tela mostra os degraus inferiores, e eis que por eles surge Leon, subindo-os com um pouco de custo, arma na mão direita e um grande curativo branco no ombro baleado. É retratado de frente, parando diante das personagens.

LEON – Ada?

Há mais uma alternância entre os presentes na cena conforme falam. Wong parece confusa, não sabe se aponta a arma para o policial ou se continua ameaçando Annete.

ADA – Saia daqui, agora!

LEON – Não antes de saber o que está acontecendo!

ADA – Você não pode saber.

ANNETE – Ha, um policial local? Realmente não sabe o que está havendo aqui? Oh, que ingenuidade...

ADA – Cale a boca, Annete!

LEON, apontando sua arma para Ada – Diga-me já o que é tudo isto, ou eu juro que atiro!

Os personagens permanecem em silêncio por alguns instantes, a câmera se detendo nas expressões faciais de cada um. Um remix da trilha "Ada's Theme" do jogo "Resident Evil 2" começa a tocar ao fundo.

ANNETE – Ela não passa de uma espiã enviada para roubar o G-Virus, maior realização de meu marido como pesquisador. Ele não queria que caísse nas mãos da Umbrella, porém a empresa cuidou para que não conseguíssemos fugir com as amostras, enviando agentes como ela para nos destruir...

ADA – Eu não trabalho para a Umbrella!

ANNETE – Para quem então? Diga!

LEON – Ada, isso é verdade?

ADA – Eu... Trabalho para o FBI!

ANNETE – Mentira!

LEON – Ada, conte a verdade. Será melhor.

ADA – Não há verdade!

Os pés de Ada são vistos recuando lentamente pela escada, até que, de súbito, toda a estrutura emite um rugido medonho, similar talvez a um gemido tumular. Ela toda balança e, numa ampliação do ângulo, começa a ruir.

Annete gargalha, Leon, de frente, é mostrado agarrando-se a um pedaço de corrimão. Quanto a Ada, tornamos a ver seus pés, enquanto o metal sob eles despenca... Ela perde o equilíbrio e cai rapidamente.

LEON, gritando – Ada!

O policial tenta saltar sobre os degraus para agarrar a oriental, a câmera seguindo seus movimentos. Todavia, sua mão esquerda consegue apenas resvalar nos dedos de um dos braços erguidos de Ada, que assim prossegue em sua queda, a câmera mostrando-a a precipitar-se por cima e então por baixo rumo ao térreo da torre, a cena terminando assim que sua calça tampa a visão do espectador e é ouvido o som de um baque.

Cena LXIX

Uma porta de madeira vista de frente. Ela se abre de súbito, chutada por Douglas Harper, que é o primeiro a atravessá-la. É acompanhado de Claire e Sherry, que olham aturdidas em volta.

O ângulo da cena é invertido, a câmera estando agora logo acima do trio, revelando uma sala aparentemente vazia e escura... A não ser por uma figura humana sentada no chão junto a uma parede, um dos braços apoiado numa poltrona próxima.

HARPER – Hei!

BEN – Sou eu... Bertolucci...

Os sobreviventes recém-chegados são filmados mais uma vez frontalmente, Douglas fazendo um sinal para que Claire e Sherry se retirem. A primeira volta-se para a menina, fala algo para ela em voz baixa, e então se retiram calmamente pela porta.

A sala é retratada numa tomada ampla, Harper caminhando até onde Ben sofre com sua condição. O repórter geme de dor, uma das mãos massageando o tórax. Douglas se abaixa ao lado do infectado, ambos mostrados de lado.

HARPER – O que houve com você?

BEN – Eu não sei... Alguma coisa entrou em mim...

HARPER – Entrou? Como assim?

Há um zoom no abdômen do jornalista, junto com um estranho som gutural, como se algo estivesse dançando dentro de si. Ele geme e se contorce de dor, a imagem então passando para um desolado Harper, que não pode fazer nada a não ser observar.

HARPER – Nós vamos cuidar de você.

BEN – Cuidar como? Vocês mal podem se proteger... Deixem-me aqui. Logo meu fim virá!

A câmera se afasta ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Ben passa a ter espasmos violentos. O repórter se encolhe, agita os braços, praticamente tendo uma convulsão. Douglas se levanta e recua assustado, a tela focando sua expressão de espanto e depois se tornando seus olhos, que testemunham o que ocorre com Bertolucci: os ruídos dentro de seu corpo se intensificam, até que sangue começa a minar na região de seu ombro esquerdo...

Ele grita com agonia enquanto um buraco é aberto de dentro para fora nessa mesma região, sangue jorrando ao redor e o braço ficando preso ao tronco apenas por uma fita de carne. Pela grotesca abertura surge uma criatura similar à que adentrou o jornalista pela boca, porém agora mais parecida com uma barata; claro, dezenas de vezes maior. Assim que se vê livre, corre para uma parede e desaparece por uma fresta, acompanhada do início ao fim pela câmera.

A face horrorizada de Harper é novamente exibida e então a imagem retorna para Ben, que dá seu último suspiro.

BEN – Sobreviva, Douglas... Sobreviva e acabe com a Umbrella!

Em seguida Bertolucci tomba morto, seu cadáver mutilado liberando um verdadeiro mar vermelho em tudo que o cerca.

O foco retorna a Harper.

HARPER – Eu irei fazer isso, seu filho da mãe... Nem precisava ter pedido!

Douglas se levanta e caminha na direção da porta.

Cena LXX

A torre. O corpo inerte de Ada Wong, estatelado no chão, é visto bem do alto, depois a imagem se aproximando, Leon também chegando perto da oriental e abaixando-se ao seu lado. Os dois então passam a ser filmados de lado.

LEON – Ada... Por quê?

ADA – Este não é um mundo justo, Leon. Já devia ter descoberto isso.

A câmera se alterna entre ambas as faces.

LEON – Você escolheu seu caminho... Creio que agora não há mais volta.

ADA – Eu vivo renascendo. Meu tutor falava que eu era como uma borboleta... _(sorri) _Deve ser por isso que gostava tanto de brincar com elas quando era criança.

LEON – Bem, e agora?

ADA – Quero apenas agradecer-lhe por ter pulado na frente daquela bala.

Com muito esforço, Wong consegue impelir seu corpo para cima, agarrando a cabeça de Leon. Ela a conduz até a sua, e os dois se beijam por um momento. Outra parte do remix de "Ada's Theme" embala a cena. Logo as bocas se separam, e os dois personagens se encaram durante bons segundos, calados.

ADA – Adeus, Leon.

A espiã fecha os olhos. Aparentemente morta.

LEON – Ada...

Há um corte súbito, a primeira coisa a ser exibida depois sendo o corpo de Annete. Uma música de ação começa. A mulher de Birkin também já perdeu a vida, estando com os olhos bem abertos e um sorriso doentio gravado em suas feições para sempre. A câmera se detém assim no cadáver, até que Leon se aproxima e agacha-se, abrindo os dedos da mulher que ainda seguram de forma forte a engrenagem dourada. O policial a apanha, o foco acompanhando a trajetória da peça até um dos bolsos de seu uniforme.

Outro corte. Kennedy já está na sala no alto da torre, ajoelhado diante do maquinário que faz o relógio funcionar. É visto de costas, e então há um zoom em sua mão direita conforme encaixa a engrenagem no vazio entre as peças. Ela se fixa perfeitamente. Depois vemos sua outra mão pressionando um botão vermelho. As máquinas entram em funcionamento. A imagem se abre, retratando Leon olhando ao redor... E quase imediatamente os sinos da Torre do Relógio começam a tocar em alto e bom som.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Cenas LXXI a LXXVI e Créditos

Cena LXXI

Voltamos ao hall. Ele é visto de modo panorâmico, o espectador notando uma pequena e suspeita aglomeração no centro. Há um zoom em seguida, que a define: cinco zumbis se banqueteando com o cadáver de Brad Vickers, a imagem se alternando entre suas figuras medonhas conforme devoram a carne do morto com seus dentes podres e arrancam grandes nacos de seu corpo usando suas unhas afiadas. Um dos monstros parece ter sua atenção roubada pelos sinos que tocam, levantando momentaneamente a cabeça e olhando ao redor de modo abobado, porém logo retorna à refeição.

Uma porta se abre, a mesma antes atravessada por Brad. São focados aqueles que agora a cruzam: Douglas, Claire e Sherry. Os dois primeiros personagens, retratados de frente, aceleram o passo assim que avistam os mortos-vivos, Redfield fazendo um rápido sinal para que a menina fique imóvel. Então abrem fogo contra as criaturas, derrubando-as rapidamente, a câmera se detendo mais na última delas, que, atingida por uma bala em cheio na testa, dá um gemido vazio e executa movimentos trôpegos antes de tombar.

Douglas e Claire abaixam as armas, ofegantes, o primeiro tendo seu rosto focalizado, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Não precisa se aproximar muito do cadáver dilacerado para saber de quem se trata.

HARPER – Vickers...

CLAIRE – Sherry, não olhe!

Redfield é mostrada abraçando a filha do casal Birkin e tampando um dos lados de sua cabeça para que não observe os restos humanos. Aos poucos as duas voltam a andar.

Uma nova panorâmica, e mais passos ecoam pelo hall. Filmados da cintura para cima, os três sobreviventes voltam suas cabeças na direção da escadaria. E, passando para ela, a imagem revela Leon S. Kennedy, exausto e sujo, descendo os últimos degraus e aproximando-se dos companheiros até então ausentes.

CLAIRE – Leon! O que houve?

LEON – Conto depois. O importante é que os sinos estão badalando e o helicóptero deve estar a caminho... Isso se houver mesmo um helicóptero!

HARPER – Só existe uma maneira de comprovarmos!

Observados num ângulo semelhante ao primeiro do hall da mansão no game "Resident Evil", os quatro se dirigem até a porta de saída... Quando uma forte batida é ouvida, algo poderoso e enfurecido se colidindo contra o concreto.

A câmera volta a se aproximar dos fugitivos.

CLAIRE – O que foi isso?

Uma parede no andar de cima, junto ao parapeito da escadaria, é focada, a imagem chegando perto dela aos poucos. Há mais um golpe, várias rachaduras surgindo na superfície e um pouco de poeira voando rumo ao chão... Então se segue uma nova pancada, as rachaduras dobrando e um buraco quase sendo aberto... Até que no ataque seguinte grande parte da parede rui, surgindo por ela, de frente, uma figura que a palavra "grotesca" mal conseguiria definir.

William Birkin. Um dia foi ele, mas não mais. A única coisa que resta de sua condição humana são as calças jeans. O resto de seu corpo se resume a uma pulsante massa vermelha de puro músculo, um enorme olho avermelhado piscando frenético num de seus novos braços, já que os antigos, junto com a cabeça original do cientista, desceram e foram absorvidos pelo tórax. Há uma nova cabeça no topo do corpo transformado, contendo malignos olhos rubros e formato ligeiramente retangular. Numa mão, a besta adquiriu compridas e afiadas garras feitas de osso, e todo o organismo em si, em seu conjunto, parece não parar de mutar um minuto sequer.

Ele solta um estrondoso urro. Não está para brincadeiras.

SHERRY – Oh, não, é o monstro!

HARPER – Corram, corram, rápido!

A trilha de ação volta enquanto o quarteto sobrevivente cruza aturdido a porta dupla do hall, rumo ao pátio frontal da torre. Do lado de fora são vistos lateralmente tentando forçar o obstáculo de alguma maneira para que a aberração não consiga segui-los tão facilmente. Leon é centrado brevemente ao mesmo tempo em que encontra uma viga de madeira apoiada numa parede. Ele a apanha e a coloca emperrando as dobradiças da porta.

LEON – Tomara que isso o segure!

HARPER – Por que será que eu duvido?

Birkin passa a esmurrar a barreira rugindo, o grupo de humanos recuando temeroso. Sherry é focada, chorando copiosamente. Claire se compadece ainda mais da garotinha e a abraça com maior força.

Cena LXXII

O interior do helicóptero que aguardava o sinal da Torre do Relógio. Os sinos, apesar de um tanto distantes, podem ser ouvidos claramente dali. Depois de mostrados de costas por um instante, os guias da aeronave são então filmados de frente.

PILOTO – É, hora de apanhar o pacote!

CO-PILOTO – Isso se ele já não estiver estragado...

PILOTO – Pouco me importa. Quero só sair o quanto antes deste maldito lugar.

O transporte é mostrado de fora, visivelmente alterando sua rota. O céu começa a ganhar um tom azul cada vez mais claro, indicando que muito em breve amanhecerá.

Cena LXXIII

O pátio da Torre do Relógio. Mostrados de cima, Leon e Harper caminham em círculos de braços cruzados, olhos duvidosos fixos no céu. Já Claire e Sherry estão sentadas junto à fonte, a primeira tentando tranqüilizar a segunda. As batidas na porta que leva ao hall, que é brevemente mostrada, continuam. Mas não parecem abalar as esperanças daqueles que conseguiram chegar até ali.

Logo o som das hélices do helicóptero girando é ouvido, a face de cada um dos sobreviventes sendo retratada conforme olham para cima com indescritível alívio. O barulho se aproxima mais e mais, a câmera então acompanhando a aproximação da aeronave de resgate. Ela desce até ficar poucos metros acima do chão, gerando vento ao redor, Claire e Sherry sendo filmadas com seus cabelos estando erguidos.

CLAIRE – Finalmente!

Mas há subitamente um estrondo, que faz os personagens olharem para trás. Parte da fachada da torre é mostrada, onde há agora um grande buraco recém-aberto por dentro, poeira pairando ao redor. Conforme ela se dissipa em meio a uma música clímax, surge a figura imponente e irrefreável do T-00, a maleta com o G-Virus sempre em sua mão.

O foco se alterna entre os sobreviventes.

LEON – Estava tranqüilo demais para ser verdade!

SHERRY – Claire... Claire!

A motoqueira e a menina são novamente retratadas, sendo que a segunda esconde a cabeça junto ao peito de sua protetora. A imagem passa para o Tyrant, que caminha devagar na direção do grupo e do helicóptero, este último subindo ligeiramente. Faz menção de ir embora dali.

LEON, agitando os braços – Aonde vai?

Vemos o piloto acenando da cabine do Black Hawk.

PILOTO – Nós viemos resgatar um cientista, doutor William Birkin, e não vocês. Sem contar que não queremos virar patê pelas mãos daquela coisa!

O foco retorna para Claire e Sherry, ligeiramente de cima, sendo que a garotinha, logo que ouve o nome de seu genitor, afasta a face chorosa do colo de Redfield e a vira na direção da aeronave, olhos brilhando.

SHERRY, gritando – É o meu pai! William Birkin é meu pai!

A porta que leva ao hall é mais uma vez filmada de frente, e atrás dela, aparentemente agitado por ouvir seu nome, o monstro bate mais forte contra o obstáculo que o separa do pátio. A estrutura parece prestes a ceder, logo abrindo passagem para a bizarrice.

Mr. X continua em seu trajeto, inexpressivo, nada relutante. Ganhando a câmera, Leon e Harper decidem reagir, disparando suas armas contra a criatura. O efeito, todavia, já é sabido: as balas nada causam, apesar da imagem mostrar o mutante, de costas, estremecer de leve ao recebê-las.

LEON – Droga!

Mostrado de vários ângulos diferentes, alguns englobando também os sobreviventes, T-00 chega bem perto dos humanos, a mistura de sons do helicóptero e dos sinos já se tornando incômoda e desesperadora. Num zoom, percebemos que Kennedy até fecha os olhos, aguardando um ataque devastador por parte do brutamontes... Mas logo os abre e, para surpresa de todos, Mr. X passa direto pelo grupo, rumando na direção do helicóptero!

HARPER – Ele não quer a nós, ele deseja apenas um transporte para ir embora daqui com seja o que for que está carregando!

Há um breve enfoque na maleta trazida pela criatura.

A imagem então passa para o piloto, que faz uma careta e acaba saltando para o solo logo depois de dar um sinal ao co-piloto, o qual assente movendo a cabeça. No chão, o guia da aeronave saca uma pistola calibre 45 e começa a efetuar uma série de disparos contra o T-00, já a uma curta distância de si.

PILOTO – Não vai roubar meu helicóptero, grandalhão!

O mutante é visto de frente, de lado e por fim é centrado seu rosto, que recebe um tiro na altura da testa, não lhe causando dano algum. A tomada seguinte é rápida, mostrando o Tyrant agarrando o piloto pelo braço que empunha a arma e arremessando-o na direção de um muro próximo como se fosse uma _action figure_. A câmera acompanha o corpo em seu trajeto gritante até o concreto; choca-se com ele, o som de ossos sendo esmigalhados tornando-se nítido, e o piloto desfalece, vivo ou morto. Não importa.

A cabine do Black Hawk é retratada brevemente, seu outro ocupante ficando agitado.

CO-PILOTO – Merda!

Novamente filmado, Mr. X levanta os braços numa menção a subir a bordo do helicóptero, quando se propaga pelo pátio outro estrondo.

A imagem retorna à porta antes forçada por William, agora totalmente escancarada. A viga de madeira presa às dobradiças está partida em duas, sendo que uma das partes contém uma ponta extremamente afiada. É justamente ela que Birkin apanha como arma usando um dos braços grotescos, logo em seguida caminhando na direção das demais formas de vida ali presentes com passos tortos e pesados.

SHERRY – Oh, não!

Os sobreviventes são mostrados enquanto o segundo monstro urra. Nada parece poder detê-lo. Voltamos a ver T-00: ele volta-se para o recém-chegado, sua atenção desviada do meio de fuga. E, carregando a maleta, parte a passos lentos na direção de William, como se houvesse aceitado algum tipo de desafio.

LEON – É a nossa chance, vamos!

A cena é gravada de cima, os fugitivos agarrando-se ao interior do helicóptero assim que o Tyrant se afasta o suficiente. Claire carrega Sherry no colo, a menina chorando muito. Com a ajuda de Harper, que agarra a garotinha momentaneamente em seus braços, tanto protetora quanto protegida conseguem embarcar.

A câmera volta por um instante para o lado de fora, mostrando os dois mutantes se encontrando frente a frente junto à fonte. A tensão no ar é imensa, um zoom se alternando entre ambas as monstruosidades. É Birkin quem ataca primeiro, tentando empalar Mr. X com a estaca de madeira. Ele se defende com os braços, mas com tal movimento a maleta contendo o G-Virus vem ao chão. Abre-se devido ao impacto, os vários frascos roxos saindo e rolando pelo solo.

Regressamos ao interior da aeronave, o co-piloto em primeiro plano.

CO-PILOTO – Eu não devo levar vocês!

LEON, apontando a arma para a cabeça do co-piloto – É melhor mudar de idéia, rapaz!

O co-piloto assente trêmulo, assumindo plenamente os controles do Black Hawk. Visto de fora, ele ascende em altitude o mais rápido possível, observado de lado e então de cima, o pátio e a Torre do Relógio ficando lá embaixo. A luta no chão é retratada uma última vez, Birkin e o T-00, ainda ao som dos sinos, sangrando mutuamente enquanto trocam violentos golpes. Há então um close para o solo em si... As amostras do G-Virus sendo pisoteadas pelos monstros, destruídas para sempre.

Acompanhamos a seguir o vôo da aeronave pelo centro de Raccoon City, o sol nascente já iluminando os prédios em meio a um céu azul límpido. Nota-se alguns focos de incêndio nas ruas e construções, até que algo intrigante surge no firmamento, deixando um rastro de fumaça por onde passa.

A imagem volta brevemente para dentro do helicóptero, Claire avistando o fenômeno através de uma janela e apontando para fora.

CLAIRE – O que é aquilo?

As tomadas a seguir são quase idênticas às finais do filme "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse": um míssil nuclear, visto do chão de vários ângulos, rasga os céus da metrópole tomada por mortos-vivos, anunciando seu fim. Alguns dos zumbis em terra olham para a arma balística soltando gemidos vazios, um ou outro até chega a erguer os braços na direção dela no vão intuito de agarrá-la. O epicentro da explosão dá-se no prédio da prefeitura... E tudo vai sumariamente pelos ares, um grande cogumelo atômico florescendo em meio à desoladora paisagem urbana.

O Black Hawk, filmado frontalmente, estremece devido ao impacto do míssil, os sobreviventes em seu interior sacolejando e se agarrando ao que podem. Logo a situação se estabiliza, o helicóptero ainda no ar. Para trás, edifícios e vias fumegantes. O transporte é então visto por trás, seguindo rumo a uma cordilheira montanhosa no horizonte. A região de Arklay.

Então voltamos ao seu interior.

LEON – Eu não consigo acreditar! Os filhos da mãe varreram a cidade do mapa!

HARPER – Já esperava por isso. A Umbrella nunca deixaria que toda essa bagunça viesse a público. Eles com certeza inventarão alguma história para acobertá-la.

CLAIRE – Mas como conseguirão acobertar uma explosão nuclear? Milhões de vidas perdidas?

HARPER – Você não conhece a Umbrella tão bem quanto eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer, minha cara.

Sherry torna a ser vista. Ela dorme deitada num dos bancos do helicóptero, aparentemente muito mais calma do que antes, as marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto bastante visíveis.

CLAIRE – Ela sofreu muito... Espero que um dia consiga superar.

LEON – Acredite, todos nós iremos.

CLAIRE – Como?

LEON – Batalhando para botar abaixo essa maldita corporação!

A cabine é exibida de frente, por fora, a câmera bem diante do vidro. O co-piloto é centrado na tela, Kennedy logo se aproximando por trás dele, apoiando-se no assento vago antes ocupado pelo piloto.

LEON – Esta área é repleta de estradas vicinais, deixe-nos em alguma delas. Então seguiremos a pé.

CO-PILOTO – Meu chefe, ele... Eu deveria trazer algo de volta, eu...

LEON – Apenas diga a ele que você não encontrou nada, OK?

O policial dá um tapinha no ombro do co-piloto e retorna para junto dos companheiros. O helicóptero depois é mais uma vez visto por fora, pinheiros e elevações já dominando o cenário que sobrevoa.

Cena LXXIV

Uma típica rodovia da costa leste dos EUA, com uma abundante floresta de pinheiros de ambos os lados. Não há qualquer tráfego, o asfalto estando totalmente ausente de automóveis. Em uma placa solitária no acostamento lê-se a inscrição "I56".

Aos poucos surge pela via o quarteto de sobreviventes, andando lado a lado pela estrada vazia. É visto de diversos ângulos (frente, costas, por cima), porém sempre de longe. A música de fundo, que remete aos temas de encerramento dos games da série, domina a cena. Por fim há um zoom no grupo, Claire abrindo a boca e apontando para frente. A câmera então muda de posição, revelando um posto de gasolina logo adiante.

Os fugitivos de Raccoon passam por carros e caminhões estacionados, adentrando uma pequena loja de conveniência presente no local. Logo que cruzam a porta, Leon à frente, uma campainha toca para notificar o balconista, mas logo o espectador percebe que ninguém virá. Antes, entretanto, que se possa deduzir que os funcionários do posto também se tornaram zumbis, é ouvido o som de uma TV ligada, a imagem em seguida mostrando o balconista e vários fregueses aglomerados diante desta para acompanhar o que está sendo transmitido, no caso um noticiário. Assim despercebidos, os personagens passam a caminhar pela loja, ao mesmo tempo em que o repórter do telejornal surge na tela do aparelho.

REPÓRTER – Ainda são confusas as informações a respeito da misteriosa explosão nuclear em Raccoon City. Relatos iniciais falam que se tratou do ápice de um caos generalizado que atingiu a metrópole nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

O jornalista segue falando, porém a câmera é transferida para cada um dos exaustos sobreviventes, ainda ignorados, conforme apanham produtos nas prateleiras. Numa delas, Claire pega doces e guloseimas para Sherry.

REPÓRTER – A Umbrella Corporation está trabalhando em conjunto com o governo estadual e já enviou equipes de resgate para a cidade. As autoridades emitiram notas de agradecimento pelo apoio da empresa num momento tão difícil. Traremos novas informações assim que elas vierem. E que os pobres habitantes de Raccoon City estejam em nossas preces nesta triste manhã.

O grupo ruma até o balcão para pagar, porém o atendente, olhos fixos no televisor, continua sem notar sua existência. O rosto de Douglas é focado; com a cara amarrada, ele coloca uma nota de cinqüenta dólares sobre o balcão e sai com os companheiros, a campainha na porta voltando a tilintar.

Os quatro são vistos de frente do lado de fora, perto das bombas de combustível, iluminados pelos raios de sol matinais. Claire dá um suspiro, se afastando um pouco do grupo. Vemos Leon acompanhando-a com os olhos, face intrigada.

LEON – Claire!

Ele a alcança com alguns passos rápidos. Sherry também percebe a atitude de Redfield e é filmada a fitando sem entender, mas não sai do lugar.

LEON – Há algo errado?

CLAIRE – Escapamos vivos do pesadelo, porém minha busca não terminou.

LEON – Seu irmão...

CLAIRE – Eu preciso encontrá-lo. Foi para isso que vim a Raccoon e é por isso que tenho de seguir em frente. Sozinha.

LEON – Entendo, mas...

SHERRY – Claire!

A câmera segue a menina em sua corrida até Claire, que é abraçada pela cintura. A irmã de Chris massageia a nuca de Sherry, e depois ela ergue sua cabeça para encarar a protetora, olhos novamente marejados. A música de fundo contribui com a emoção da cena.

SHERRY – Você vai voltar?

CLAIRE – Vou sim, querida... Assim que eu encontrar meu irmão, voltarei para te buscar, seja onde você estiver. Eu prometo.

Claire se abaixa e beija a testa de Sherry. Em seguida as duas se separam, Leon estendendo a mão direita para a amiga.

LEON – Boa sorte!

Redfield aperta a mão do policial, a câmera focando o cumprimento e então, um de cada vez, o rosto dos dois personagens.

CLAIRE – Vou precisar.

Há um ligeiro corte com Leon e Sherry, de frente, já voltando para junto de Harper, e Claire, ao fundo e de costas, afastando-se sozinha pela estrada. A frase "Made in Heaven" em sua jaqueta é centralizada por um breve momento.

LEON, gritando – Claire!

A motoqueira pára e volta a cabeça para trás durante um instante.

LEON – Espero que consiga encontrar uma outra moto!

CLAIRE, sorrindo – Talvez da próxima vez eu tente um caminhão!

Kennedy ri, e simultaneamente a moça desaparece caminhando pela rodovia.

A imagem então passa para Sherry, que está junto do policial.

SHERRY – Você vai cuidar de mim?

LEON – Eu posso tentar. Mas tenho uns tios em Nova York que podem fazer isso melhor do que eu. Eles cuidarão de você até Claire voltar.

SHERRY, sorrindo – Sempre quis conhecer Nova York.

Douglas se aproxima.

HARPER – Acho que vamos nos separar também!

LEON – O que vai fazer agora, Douglas?

HARPER – Primeiro sumir por uns tempos. Depois, fazer da vida dos canalhas da Umbrella um inferno.

LEON – A gente se vê por aí então! Dizem que homens com os mesmos objetivos sempre acabam se reencontrando!

Os dois se saúdam num aperto de mão. Depois Harper é visto afagando carinhosamente a cabeça de Sherry e por fim andando de costas para longe dali, tomando o sentido oposto da estrada. Leon e Sherry observam parados o afastamento de Douglas e então a tomada se amplia, mostrando todo o posto de gasolina e a seguir um panorama da região de Arklay, com o setor urbano de Raccoon City, bem ao longe, ainda ligeiramente visível e coberto por uma densa nuvem de fumaça e poeira.

Cena LXXV

Uma sala escura, quase nada visível. Chove do lado de fora, um súbito relâmpago iluminando o local por um segundo, permitindo o vislumbre de uma espécie de biblioteca. A câmera se move e há outro trovão, confirmando que o ambiente é repleto de móveis caros e estantes de livros. A imagem muda para uma mesa próxima de uma grande janela, e ali está sentada uma figura humana. Um terceiro clarão ilumina seu rosto, coberto por um temível par de óculos escuros.

INDIVÍDUO – Eu infelizmente não obtive o G-Virus. Ele seria minha carta na manga para coroar minha ascensão ao cargo de presidente da corporação. Enquanto Cain e o maldito Isaacs enviavam Tyrants e equipes incompetentes para Raccoon, eu conseguiria a criação do doutor Birkin pelas próprias mãos dele. Mas como prêmio de consolação, você também não conseguiu levar qualquer amostra aos seus superiores, senhorita.

O ângulo muda, o espectador quase não percebendo diferença por causa da pouca luz. Mas é possível deduzir que há mais alguém no recinto.

VOZ FEMININA – Você é uma serpente, Albert Wesker.

WESKER – Tão peçonhenta quanto você, eu suponho. Deveria demonstrar um pouco mais de gratidão por eu ter salvado sua vida.

VOZ FEMININA – A que preço?

WESKER – Agora você não reporta mais ao Pentágono, e sim a mim. Cumprirá missões e ordens sob meu comando se não quiser que o T-Virus aperfeiçoado que a ressuscitou não lhe cause efeitos colaterais devido a um longo período sem as injeções de antivírus.

Novo raio e novo enfoque ao rosto de ALBERT WESKER.

WESKER – E como sabe, senhorita Wong... Apenas eu tenho esse antivírus.

Há um último trovão, muito mais forte e estrondoso do que os demais, que ilumina algo fixado numa parede... Um suporte de vidro e madeira contendo várias borboletas inanimadas... Que um dia puderam voar livremente, porém agora se encontram presas sob o poder de um maníaco.

Cena LXXVI

Um quarto de hotel, dia. O local está bastante bagunçado, roupas jogadas sobre a cama. A câmera se desloca bem lentamente mostrando o local, havendo o som abafado de um chuveiro ligado. A imagem logo se detém na frente de uma porta de madeira fechada, esclarecendo ao espectador que alguém toma uma ducha no banheiro atrás dela.

Em seguida estranhos sons são ouvidos. Passos, uma maçaneta girando, alguém esbarrando num móvel e soltando um xingamento baixinho. Tudo acompanhado por tomadas confusas e pouco reveladoras.

A câmera se estabiliza quando alguém deixa o banheiro, retratado de frente. É Douglas Harper, corpo enrolado numa toalha. Ele passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo molhado rumo ao leito do quarto... Quando pára subitamente, sem que a imagem mostre de imediato o que o deteve. O ângulo gira... E revela quatro pessoas sentadas na cama e cadeiras do lugar, olhando fixamente para o hóspede.

O quarteto é formado por personagens conhecidos do filme "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse" – Uma mulher, JILL VALENTINE, dois homens, CARLOS OLIVEIRA e L.J., e uma garotinha, ÂNGELA ASHFORD.

HARPER, assustado – Quem são vocês?

JILL – Nós também sobrevivemos a Raccoon City. E precisamos de sua ajuda.

Há um corte na cena. A tomada seguinte mostra Harper e os visitantes reunidos ao redor de uma mesa contendo plantas, mapas e outros papéis. A imagem gira em torno dos presentes, alterna-se entre suas faces e o material de trabalho. As transições são rápidas, deixando claro que estamos no epílogo do filme.

HARPER – Então uma amiga de vocês foi capturada pela Umbrella?

CARLOS – Exato. Está sendo mantida num complexo em Detroit, e precisamos de ajuda para resgatá-la.

JILL – Nós tememos que eles estejam realizando... Experiências com ela.

HARPER – Eu trabalhei para a Umbrella como segurança por algum tempo enquanto os investigava, e por isso conseguirei ajudá-los com o que descobri. Posso fornecer esquemas de vigilância, códigos de segurança, esse tipo de coisa.

L.J. – Você garante sucesso?

HARPER – Se seguirem meus passos à risca... Vocês entrarão no lugar e sairão com sua amiga sem que a Umbrella nem ao menos suspeite que estiveram lá.

Novo corte, exibindo uma compilação das cenas finais do filme "Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse", com a personagem ALICE escapando das instalações da Umbrella e sendo recolhida por seus companheiros de sobrevivência em Raccoon num furgão. O grupo, com seus trajes negros, é mostrado no interior do veículo, enquanto este deixa o perímetro do complexo de Detroit. O belo rosto de Jill é focalizado, ela falando junto a um fone preso à sua cabeça.

JILL – Conseguimos. Estamos com ela.

HARPER, através do comunicador – Entendido, Valentine. Bom trabalho. Sigam para o esconderijo.

Douglas, também com um fone junto à face, é filmado num quarto de hotel semelhante ao anterior, sentado diante de uma bancada repleta de computadores ligados. Ele se esparrama na cadeira de encosto alto e suspira.

HARPER – Por que eu acho que tudo isso está apenas começando?

A imagem começa a se afastar lentamente, mostrando-o de frente, logo saindo por uma janela e ganhando a rua. Principia a chover, ameaçadores relâmpagos clareando o céu noturno. A tormenta se avizinha. Tem início a música "Prelude", da banda Slipknot.

A câmera continua recuando por certa distância através da paisagem sombria e chuvosa, até que a tela escurece e os créditos surgem.

_Fan-script criado por Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"._

_Baseado no game "Resident Evil", da Capcom._

_Roteiro dedicado a Kelly Cristina, "The Black Rose" ou "Hakuchan", sem o apoio da qual não teria sido terminado._

_THE CAST_

_Douglas Harper – Karl Urban_

_Leon S. Kennedy – Jensen Ackles_

_Claire Redfield – Ali Larter_

_Ada Wong – Lucy Liu_

_Sherry Birkin – Dakota Fanning_

_Annete Birkin – Michelle Pfeiffer_

_Dr. William Birkin – Jason Isaacs_

_Brad Vickers – Steven Pasquale_

_Marvin Branagh – Isaiah Washington_

_Ten. David Ford – Jeffrey Dean Morgan_

_Davidson – Desmond Harrington_

_Strickland – Dash Mihok_

_Ben Bertolucci – Luke Wilson_

_Brian Irons – William Forsythe_

_Dario Rosso – Brendan Gleeson_

_Tony Kendo – Bruce Campbell_

_Major Timothy Cain – Thomas Kretschmann_

_Jill Valentine – Sienna Guillory_

_Carlos Oliveira – Oded Fehr_

_L.J. – Mike Epps_

_Ângela Ashford – Sophie Vavasseur_

_Alice – Milla Jovovich_

_Albert Wesker – Jason O'Mara_

_Uma produção 2004-2009 – Goldfield._


End file.
